Different
by Hipsterpotamus
Summary: DO NOT READ! BEING PUT ON HOLD FOR A LONG LONG TIME. SO SORRY...
1. Chapter 1: Then there's me

**Disclaimer: I do no own the characters or plot, there is a God named JK Rowling out there who does. But I wish...**

It is the fourth of August, 1990, in 10 minutes it will be my birthday. I have been waiting for tomorrow my entire life. I simply NEED to get my letter to Hogwarts. I mean it is fantastic at home with Andy teaching me (she is sort of my aunt), and Tonks is great fun (my cousin - who is more like a sister).

Nine minutes! The main reason that I want to go to Hogwarts is Ted (Uncle) is normally busy, and I get sent to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa (my other sort-of aunt) is quite nice but her husband Lucius is absolutely horrid! Their son Draco is two years younger than me.

Eight minutes! I'm not actually a Tonks, or Malfoy. I am a Black. My full name is Lyra Indus Black (LIB), but everyone calls me Libby. My dad is Regulus Black and I don't know who my mother is. She must have been either really mean or really distraught when Dad 'died' (AKA was murdered by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named) She just left me.

Seven minutes! I am not very sociable, so I either just read and draw or hang out with Draco or Tonks. She is my best friend, we are parteners in crime. Once we came across my dad's bedroom in Grimmaud Place, we stayed there for hours, and Kreacher was so helpful, I can make friends with people (and creatures) no one else likes.

Six minutes! I have a few things of my mum's like A Quiberon Quafflepunchers poster (She went to Beauxbatons). It is bright pink, I also have her broomstick, it is a little Cleansweep, but I always ride it, much to Draco's mockery. I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Dad was in Slytherin and Tonks was a Hufflepuff.

Five minutes! I sometimes dream of Dad, 'cause I can talk to the dead. It is some dark power that my great, great, great, great grandmother passed down to me. Luckily I only have to talk to dad and no one else I've known has died. Dad is really nice, he has recently started to warn me not to take the dark mark - like I would!

Four minutes! I know mum must have been mean, she left me - I know she didn't die because I would be able to talk to her. I'm a pureblood as dad is a Black and mum came from a really old pureblood family in France - older then the Blacks and Malfoys put together!

Three minutes! I have lots of money in Gringotts, so when Draco bought this new Quidditch robes I went with him and bought some Tutshill Tornados ones (they are my favourite team). Andy didn't mind, but Ted took away my broom and the Quidditch balls. Tonks stole them back and he hasn't noticed yet.

Two minutes! Andy said that if I pick Hogwarts over Beauxbatons (she thinks the French are stuck up) then she will take me to a Tutshill Tornados match. I was always going to go to Hogwarts, it sounds more fun than a school for weak, pretty French students. I am sure mum liked Beauxbatons, but Hogwarts is the place for me.

One minute! I miss my dad - I know I can talk to him, and that he died heroically in the fight against You-Know-Who but he can't be there to hold my hand, it's just Andy, Ted and Tonks. The outcasts of the pureblood society and too evil for everyone else.

I looked at my watch 10 seconds to go, my eyes scrunched up.

Eight seconds, my eyes started to water.

Six seconds - a tear rolled down my cheek,

Four seconds, I let out a sob.

Two seconds - I turned to my pillow and cried. My watch started to beep telling me it was the fifth of August. In three hours and seven minutes Tonks will burst into my room singing happy birthday - after collecting a letter written in green ink from an owl belonging to Hogwarts.

**A/N Hope you like it, I bet that no one will read it though. If you do, then please comment, message and review, I am open to all criticism. Please tell me if it is a good start.**

**Hipster - potamus.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fifth of August

My prediction was right, my conversation with my dad was rudely interrupted by Tonks singing at the top of her voice. So dad hastily wished me Happy Birthday just before I woke up.

I couldn't complain though she had dragged all my presents to my room and got our house elve Cleo to make breakfast in bed for me. It included a couple of hash browns, a hard boiled egg, toast, a crumpet smothered in raspberry jam and a large glass of orange juice.

Tonks also pulled a very tired Andy into my bedroom and a very annoyed Ted. They all sang happy birthday rather out of tune.

Tonks then pushed her present into my lap while I drank my orange juice. "I hope you like it Libby," she grinned. I unwrapped the bright orange wrapping paper only to find four more layers of blue, green, red and yellow wrapping paper by the time I got to the last layer Tonks was laughing her head off and Ted looked quite cheery.

I finally got down to the present I shouted with glee "Oh thank you Tonks!" And in the process of hugging her I nearly knocked my breakfast on the floor. Tonks had got me a bottomless, satchel with the Hogwarts crest on the side, and it was purple - my favourite colour.

Andy said "Mine next little Libby," I scowled at her for calling me little and stuck out my tongue while taking the present. In the envelope she passes me some blue, shiny pieces of paper fell out I picked them up.

"ANDY YOU DID NOT!" I screamed when I opened the box "TUTSHILL TORNADOS TICKETS! FOUR OF THEM!" I jumped out of bed and hugged Andy tightly saying thank you multiple times while jumping up and down.

"Somebody's chirpy today" Ted said he passed me his present, it looked very large and was blue "Well go on!"

I carefully peeled back the wrapping, "Open it already!" Tonks egged me on while Wicker hooted (my large barn owl). I gave up on careful and pulled the present out. My eyes widened.

"Ted, thank you, so, so, so, so, so, so much" I said slowly. Tonks just stood there speechless. Ted had gotten me a broomstick, the best one on the French market. It is called 'La vitesse' which translates as The Speed "This is the best present ever Ted, I couldn't thank you enough," he smiled and hugged me.

The morning went on with me opening presents, I got a new quill and five different coloured inks from Aunt Narcissa, a broomstick repair kit from Draco and a silver necklace with Libby on it from Remus (Tonks' friend). We went downstairs to the dining room for lunch, the Malfoys had been invited (luckily Lucius was busy) and Remus came too, he seems much older than Tonks. I think she has a crush on him...

Draco, Tonks and I went outside to out Quidditch pitch (Yes we have a Quidditch pitch), and flew around on our brooms, Draco brought his own and he kept asking for a go on my broom so eventually I let him, he is so adorable! I played Chaser, Tonks played Beater, Draco was seeker, we dragged Remus and Ted in the game to play another Chaser and Keeper . After 20 minutes we figured out we still had too few players and went inside to eat.

Narcissa's elves made my cake, it was gorgeous, dark blue icing with star sprinkles that made the Lyra and Indus constellations. All 11 candles were purple and only went out after 10 tries while Tonks and Draco laughed at me.

Andy didn't mind when I decided to take Tonks, Draco and Remus to the Quidditch match. Remus looked quite honoured so in the afternoon we went to the match and I screamed my head off. Tutshill Tornados won the match against the Montrose Magpies.

I had to think this was definitely the best birthday every because when we got home and Draco and Remus left, Andy presented me with my Hogwarts letter, I hugged it tightly and I was now counting down until September first.

**A/N Please comment, I am on a roll, two chapters in one day, might try for a third after my homework. I am desperatly waiting for a first comment, can you make that dream come true? I am only putting the disclaimer at the very start of the story. Otherwise I will forget to do it each chapter.**

**Hipster - potamus siging off lol byez.**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Time flew by quickly. The days went on spending hours riding broomsticks and hanging around with Draco and Tonks. I really was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, but not about leaving my broom here, I know Andy would look after it, but I just wanted to ride it around the grounds, It is so unfair that first years can't have brooms!

Wicker sat down on the arm of the sofa. Tonks and I were patiently waiting for Ted to take us to Diagon Alley it is the 28th of August, we had really left supply shopping a bit late. Ted walked downstairs and I jumped up, knocking Wicker to the floor.

"Sorry Wicker!" I apologized and stroked his feathers "Can we go now Ted?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes Libby, grab that bottomless satchel though, we are buying quite a lot." I ran upstairs, pulled my satchel out of my wardrobe and raced downstairs again.

"Can we go now?" He chuckled and handed me some floo powder, it is easy to use but all the same I was excited about buying my school supplies. I stepped into the fireplace and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY" Diagon Alley was very busy, I stepped forward and Tonks and Ted were already behind me.

First we went to Gringotts, we walked up the stone steps into the huge, white building. I smiled at the Goblin closest, they grinned back. Ted walked up to the main desk and showed the goblin mine and Tonks' keys. Now for my favourite part, we followed the small fellow to the cart and climbed in. Ted held a hand over his mouth as we zoomed all the way to Vault 480. The goblin let us in to my vault, wow I thought, when Andy said I was rich, she really meant rich. I let Ted fill up a bag. We went to Vault 599 to collect Tonks' money. The cart then took us back up, I politely thanked the goblin, while Ted tried to keep in his breakfast, and Tonks laughed at his green face.

We reached Madame Malkins and walked in, after waiting for another girl to finish up a tape measure floated up to my arm "Stretch out your arm dear, thank you" the woman, who I presumed was Madame Malkin said, "Hogwarts is it?" I nodded, "Okay dearie" A few minutes later we had walked out of the shop with my satchel now holding our new robes.

Ted took us to Flourish and Blotts, he picked out all my school books while I gawped at the amount of books and Tonks bought hers. I could spend forever in here, but apparently Ted wanted to get shopping over and done with so after placing the books in my satchel we left. Ted agreed that he would go and buy the potions supplies if Tonks and I went to Ollivanders to could get my wand.

So we walked up the road until we got to Ollivanders. There were four red headed boys in front of us, and another girl in front of them so we waited, we talked about Quidditch, they were great fun. They all supported the Irish team, their names were Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Tonks knew Charlie, as they were in the same year. Their mum stopped the conversation when Fred had to get his wand.

Percy looked rather bored, obviously older than me. All of their family had been in Gryffindor. George said that they had two other brothers and a sister, so I guess their dad was with them. George then had to get his wand, and like his twin had it first time.

We said goodbye and stepped forward to Mr Ollivander, Ted had walked in and stood beside me. About eight wands later I owned a 10 inch, ebony wand with a dragon heartskin core.

We stopped in the Leaky Cauldron and had a drink, I had water but Ted had some sort of beer and Tonks had gingerbeer. We then walked outside, I held his hand and my satchel tightly, down a dark alley and apparated. It wasn't my first time side along disapperation, but I have never liked that way of travel. We apparated home, Andy and had bought our train tickets while we were out.

In four days I am going to Hogwarts! I walked up to my room, with my satchel and sat on my bed. Wicker flew over so I handed him a snack while I began to read my new school books.

**A/N Okay third chapter of the day, this deserves a comment! PLEASE! I have had 28 views, four of them came from the UK, four from the US, four from Australia, five from Germany and China and one from Portugal, Indonesia, Belgium and Taiwan. I am happy to get forgien readers but pleeeaaaaassssseeee comment!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

The four days passed slowly, playing Quidditch, reading my school books, hanging with Tonks and Draco and packing my school trunk - which was larger than half my size.

On September first I woke up at eight and had breakfast by quarter to nine. I was dressed by 9:30, and Cleo had kindly took my trunk downstairs, I told Cleo I would do it, no matter how she persisted, I gave in, knowing it would be too heavy for me and that house elves can apparate easily.

Andy and Cleo were crying their eyes out at 10 o'clock, when we were about to go. Neither of them wanted us to go. It is a good thing Ted wasn't crying, but men never do. We would've never got to Kings Cross without him.

I went through the barrier with Tonks onto Platform nine and three quarters, she started to chat with Mr and Mrs Weasley when we arrived (Charlie, Percy, Fred and George's parents).

Andy and Ted hugged me tightly, "Now promise me Libby, that you will write at least once a week!"

"Of course Andy!" I swore on Wicker, who didn't seem very pleased.

The train whistle blew, and Andy wrapped her arms around me and said "I hope you have a horrid time so you don't go again next year"

"I won't" I whispered back, We then got on the train and found the Weasleys and some other people in a compartment. Charlie and Tonks greeted each other with a hug, talking about how it is their last year. I went over to the twins.

"Hi Fred, George," I said

"Hey Libby" They said at the same time...creepy...

"I'm Angelina Johnson, nice to meet you" she shook my hand and smiled,

"Same here, I'm Lyra Indus Black, but call me Libby" I grinned

"A Black eh? Well Libby I'm Lee Jordan" a boy said cheerfully I shook his hand and smiled at the other girls.

"I am Alicia Spinnet, and this is Patricia Stimpson" Alicia said

"As Alicia said, I am Patricia Stimpson, it is great to meet you," she said, playfully scowling at Alicia.

"Kenneth Towler is my name," said a boy

"Roger Davies," another boy said shaking my hand

"I am Cassius Warrington" introduced Cassius

"I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you, do you like Quidditch?" The last one asked, the others laughed at his bluntness.

"Well Cedric Cedric Diggory, yes I do like Quidditch, what teams do you all support?" I replied giggling

"Kenmare Kestrels!" Shouted the twins and Lee

"Appleby Arrows!" Cedric, Kenneth and Adrian agreed

"Montrose Magpies!" Shrugged Patricia and Roger

"Falmouth Falcons" said Alicia and Cassius at the same time.

"Holyhead Harpies" said Angelina, laughing

"You're all wrong it is the Tutshill Tornados you should be rooting for!" I ended

Fred retaliated "Never!" I laughed.

The trolley came round and I bought a cauldron cake, the twins bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Alicia, Angelina and Patricia bought pumpkin pasties and the rest of the boys bought chocoballs, liquorice wands and jelly slugs.

We laughed and chatted all the way to Hogwarts. At the station Tonks and Charlie said goodbye and we saw them get in a carriage together. This huge man told us to get in a boat, so Angelina, Alicia, Patricia and I got in one, and the boys into two others.

The boats took us to Hogwarts, it is beautiful, we walked through these massive doors and lots of us screamed (pointing out that I didn't while Roger and Lee grabbed my hands and screeched...). I maybe able to speak to the dead, but they weren't scary.

"Good evening" the ghosts said before floating through the large wooden doors.

"Ah, Hagrid, you have brought the first years, well, Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will commence soon and before you eat, you will be sorted by the Sorting Hat. It is very important as your house is your family, whether it is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You will have classes with your house and spend free time in your common room as well as your sleeping chambers. Each house is great in it's own way, you can earn and loose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting will take place shortly, so look smart and neat while you wait." The woman said, who I presume is Professor McGonagall.

All the girls and a few of the boys straightened their ties. Flattened their hair and clothes. Tonks told me they just stick a hat on your head and BOOM your picked. I don't know how that would work...

Professor McGonagall came back and we followed her into the Hall, there were four tables with students on and another with the professors. In front of the professors' table a small, brown stool with a large, brown hat on it stood there. We stood there speechless and then the hat opened up and started to sing, yes SING.

" I am not known for being pretty,

Do not assume I'm dumb,

No hat you find is better,

Nor smarter than me,

You may prefer a cricket cap,

Or a old man flat,

I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

Better than the rest,

Nothing in your head is missing,

I can find it all,

So put me on your head,

Which house is yours?

Some are Gryffindors,

The brave and courageous,

The daring and chivalrous,

Are you a golden lion? Or Hufflepuff is your home,

The loyal and the fair,

The patient badgers,

Not scared of toil,

Clever as a Ravenclaw?

The wise dwelling,

Witty and smart,

Find kindness here,

Slytherin perhaps?

True friends to find here,

Cunning people belong,

Successful and ambitious,

Place me on your head,

Do not be scared of me a hat,

Find your family and your friends,

I am a thoughtful hat!"

People clapped and cheered throughout the hall. I felt ill, I don't belong in any house...I'm not brave or cunning, or wait I'm clever, well Andy says so, and I'm loyal, I couldn't leave the Tonks family, even if dad showed up, they are my family. Well in my thoughts the Sorting had started.

"Black, Lyra" I walked up as if in a trance.

Hi, I thought.

Well hello, Libby is it yes, you are brave, even if you don't think it, mm very clever, loyal oh what is this? Darkness quite evil powers really, well tricky, tricky. Can't keep the Professor waiting... "HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the Sorting Hat

Tonks cheered the loudest out of all of the Hufflepuffs. I may have ignored the rest of the sorting, partly because I was so happy to be excepted. Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee and Kenneth all went to Gryffindor. Cassius and Adrian into Slytherin. Roger into Ravenclaw and Patricia came to Hufflepuff.

The meal was divine, I was stuffed. Patricia was very scared when this large ghost came up to us.

"Hello, two young Hufflepuffs, I am the matron of your house, The Friar," He introduced himself

"Um, Hi," I heard Patricia say, but I was so full that I fell asleep. "LIBBY, WAKE UP"

I woke up suddenly, all the ghosts were crowding round us... I smiled, but inside I was annoyed I knew why this was happening, my powers...sucks to be me.

Professor Dumbledore came up to me and led my up some winding staircases into his office. I didn't question anything... "Now child, is there any...ability that you would like to tell me of..." he said slowly

I sighed "In my dreams or daydreams, I can speak and see the dead, I'm guessing the ghost crowded me as they want to live, I don't think that I can do that though. And living beings, not just animals and humans, they seem to like me more than others..." I explained

"Dear child, You have spiritual evocation, you can communicate with the dead, living beings have all lost something, thy like you because you can still keep things." He answered, well that helped "I am guessing your mother knew of your abilities and fled, knowing to have your powers you must loose something." I was about to ask how he knew about my mother, but thought it is best left unanswered.

He said goodnight, but I forgot to ask where the Hufflepuff common room was, and the password. I just wandered to the great hall and found a small poltergeist. "Hello, um could I ask you where the Hufflepuff common room is?" I shyly asked

"OOOO a little first year, well, well, well follow Peeves" he replied I followed him to these massive barrels.

"Thank you Peeves!" I called before he flew off.

The Friar was passing by so I quickly asked how to get in, I then tapped the middle barrel to the tune of 'Helga Hufflepuff' and stepped through.

**A/N Very long chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5: Terror

As soon as I walked in people crowded round me asking what had happened, I was pushed into an overstuffed, yellow chair. People kept asking what happened.

But I was gazing around the room, at the honey coloured wooden mantelpiece with massive carved badgers. The window sills and ceiling held plants of all types. Some of them were dancing! The low ceiling had copper lamps and on the wall was a huge portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. Like the sofas I was in many were placed around the room, yellow and black overstuffed sofas. The circular windows let the sun peak through the shards of grass. It was so...so homey.

Patricia came up to me, grabbed my hand and saved me from the crowd by dragging me through the circular tunnel to what I guess was our dormitry. "Okay Libby, I want to know what happened, even if you don't want me to, we share the same dorm, house, year, I will find out eventually" Patricia said, looking thoroughly concerned.

"I guess the story starts with my dad dying, ever since that, in my dreams, I can talk to the dead. Some Spiritual Evocation power, the ghosts were drawn to me because I have a connection with them." She looked confused "It happens with animals too, they like me because of...well I don't really understand it myself to be fair." I sighed, and now my friend thought I was mad... I walked over to the four poster bed with my trunk next to it, and sat on the patchwork quilt.

"That. Is. So. Cool." She said

"Really, so you don't think that I am a freak?" I asked

"Nah, Libby Black, I think we are gonna we best friends." I grinned and started to unpack. "By the way, call me Patty, I don't like the name Patricia, it is too long" Patty asked.

"Good thing, but I am gong to find you a nickname, Patty is too common..." I thought, and had an idea. I pulled out my wand and placed the tip on her head, I whispered "Cuius illis, Patty, I am now nicknaming you Terror, as if you were an animagus or you produced a patronous, it would be a Jack Russel Terrier." I grinned

"UNFAIR! I am so doing that spell on you!" She screeched. I turned out to be a Hare. But my nickname is still just Libby.

"Did I miss anything when I was in Professor Dumbledor's office?" I asked

"Not really, forbidden forest is out of bounds, no magic in between lessons, you know all the rules the twins and Lee will break" I laughed, knowing it will be true.

We changed into our pyjamas, put my bed warmer on, and switched off the copper lamp next to my bed. "Goodnight Patricia" I yawned

"Nite Libby" came a muffled reply. I just stayed awake thinking about how I am at Hogwarts, I am a Hufflepuff, would I be good at the lessons. Would Terror be my only friend? I fell asleep, even with missing most of the banquet I was full.

'Hello Libby,' Dad said

'Hi dad, I've been put in Hufflepuff,'

'Well at least it isn't Slytherin'

We chuckled. I didn't really want to talk about what happened to me at the banquet. 'I made some friends, well met some people on the train, George, Fred, Lee, Kenneth, Roger, Cassius, Adrian, Angelina, Alicia and Patricia, but I call Patricia: Terror, it is her nickname' I stated

'Good, what houses are they in?' He enquired

'Roger is in Ravenclaw, Cassius and Adrian are in Slytherin, Terror is in Hufflepuff, and the rest are Gryffindors...' I answered

He smiled 'Dear, even as a spirit I can tell your tired, go to sleep, proper sleep'

'Okay, nite Dad' I yawned, and fell into a deep sleep...

**A/N Sorry, I know my chapters are short, and that one was really short...I might be encouraged if I had a comment...just saying...**


	6. Chapter 6: Enemies

I am just gonna say it, Thursday it the best day to be sorted ever, you have Friday, which has much less lessons than normal days, then the weekend.

This is my timetable today:

9:00 - 9:30: Breakfast

9:30 - 9:45: Break

9:45 - 12:00: Double Charms

12 - 1:00: Lunch

1:00 - 6:00: Free Block

6:00 - 8:00: Dinner

12:00 - 1:00 Astronomy

So if us Hufflepuffs get tired after Astronomy we can sleep through the weekend.

It is nine now, so Terror, Tonks, Cedric and I all walked down to breakfast, I tried to ignore the loud whispers about last night. Down in the Great Hall I waved at the Gryffindor table and got six waves back, two from the Slytherin table and one from the Ravenclaw table.

Tonks sat down and I followed, which meant Terror and Cedric also followed, yep they are my new friends.

Terror talked to a girl opposite her while Tonks, Cedric and I talked of Quidditch. Cedric was devastated that we would have to wait until Thursday until our first flying lesson, even if we both knew how to fly.

It turned out that Cedric didn't live too far from the Weasleys, but he was very jealous about me having a Vitesse. Tonks admitted that she was too. Cedric plays Seeker, I told him about Draco and how they will be great rivals. He was also very jealous about my Tutshill Tornados tickets, he was a fan too. I could tell that we were going to be great friends.

Before we knew it breakfast had ended and so I said goodbye to Tonks and the three of us walked to our double charms lesson. Professor Flitwick is very...short...and...enthusiastic.

We were with the Ravenclaws and Professor Flitwick taught us the Levitation charm. Half of the Ravenclaws had mastered the spell within the first hour, whereas only I out of the Hufflepuffs had done it. Roger had done it first...By the end of the lesson all of the Ravenclaws had been successful and most of the Hufflepuffs could get it a few times.

Terror looked quite flustered so in the last 10 minutes I helped her succeed. Cedric had done it 20 minutes ago *cough* show off *cough* Terror was the only one that heard that and stifled her laugh quickly. Professor Flitwick gave us all five points to our house when we completed the spell.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your first charms lesson, keep practising and next lesson we will try the Wand lighting spell, Lumos, Goodbye!" He called as we left the class room.

"Yes! A free period!" Terror cried, I knew I wanted to go and meet the rest of the first years, so Roger, Cedric, Terror and I all raced down the staircases, and to the dungeons, Gryffindor and Slytherin had just had double potions! HA!

As they left the classroom, all the people we met on the train - except Cassius and Adrian, who were talking to some other Slytherins - raced to the black lake. I leaned against a tree, loosing to everyone but Kenneth, Terror and Roger.

We all sat in a semi-circle looking out to the lake, Fred told us stories that Bill and Charlie had told him before. George explained who Bill was (The oldest Weasley brother, he was a trainee curse breaker for Gringotts in Egypt.) They also had a nine year old brother called Ron, Draco's age. And an eight year old sister called Ginny.

I decided that I had to meet their family members and play a game of Quidditch with them all. Cedric, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and I all agreed to this proclamation. Roger, Terror and Kenneth don't play Quidditch and Lee agreed to commentate the match.

I immediately ran to the Owlery and sent Andy a letter asking if in the holidays could all (yes all 11, excluding me) my friends come over. "If your mum says yes this will be the best holiday ever!" George said

"Terror, come with me, lets go ask Cassius and Adrian if they are interested" I said dragging Terror to the dungeons, I knocked on the empty portrait and waited. Eventually an older boy came out and asked us what we wanted.

"Um, could you get Cassius and Adrian for us, please" I asked She popped her head back through the portrait and we heard he shout for them.

A minute later they stood there in front of us. "Hey guys, I was just wondering if over the holidays you would be interested in coming round to my house?" I grinned

"Why would we want to hang out with you?" Cassius scoffed

"A blood-traitor and a mudblood" Adrian laughed My eyes watered as Terror fled.

"Well then, bye..." I mumbled before running after Terror. We ran to the common room, only stopping to tap the barrel. We then sat down on a sofa and cried.

"Libby, Terror, what's wrong?!" Cedric asked as he came up to us.

Terror carried on crying as I sobbed out "C-Cassius a-and A-Adrian, they, they called us a blood-blood t-traitor and a-a mud-mudblood!" Tonks ran straight to us when she found out, which was at five to six. So after crying on her shoulder we went down to dinner.

We sat with the Gryffindors, knowing we should tell them what happened, Roger joined us.

"You have been crying" Angelina stated

"Yeah, we thought you ought to know that Cassius and Adrian won't be joining us over the holidays." I answered

"What? Why?" Lee asked

"They called Terror and Libby some horrible names." Cedric explained

"What did they call you?" Roger asked

"Let me guess, since they are in Slytherin, and Terror is a muggle-born, Mudblood and Blood-Traitor" Kenneth guessed correctly.

I nodded. "THEY DID NOT!" Alicia shouted, obviously very angry.

"When we get our hands on them!" Fred and George said loudly

"I will join you!" Lee said,

"Me too!" Said Cedric

"Me three" said Angelina Eventually everyone agreed that we would hate them forever, happily murder them, yada yada yada...

I also told them all to meet tomorrow at 10 o'clock outside the Kitchens.

I fell asleep at nine and told me dad what happened throughout the day, only to be woken by Terror at 12 so we could go to Astronomy. I had forgotten all about Astronomy, I should've timed the meeting later, knowing I'd be tired!

Cedric had been waiting for us so we all ran to the Astronomy tower, we were a few minutes late, but the lesson went on uneventful as Professor Sinstra taught tired Hufflepuffs names of stars. One hour later I fell asleep.

**A/N Okay, I have one request, a comment. We reached 100 views today, but I have one review, and that is from someone I asked to proof read. So please, I am on my hands and knees, let me have some reviews. Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

Terror must have been phased by Astronomy, because she woke me up at eight.

"There is still another HOUR until we have to go to breakfast!" I moaned loudly

"Libby, you actually have to be dressed for breakfast, and you need to prepare for our surprise meeting. I am ready and I am staying here until breakfast while you go get ready, so mush mush!" She argued

"I am not a dog!" I said as I climbed out of bed, she handed me my clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste. In 20 minutes I was done. "Bye Terror!" I called as I left the room.

"Bye Libby!" She replied I ran to the Owlery, big mistake, I was now very out of breath.

All the owls hooted on my arrival...grr...stupid spiritual evocation...

"Hi Libby" I jumped and saw Charlie.

"Oh...Hi...Charlie...you...scared...me..." I said out of breath.

"I am guessing someone ran up here." He chuckled

"Yeah, you're right" I said after regaining the use of my lungs. I suddenly had an idea. "Charlie, over the holidays I am inviting my friends around to play Quidditch, some are staying over, you don't have to stay over but Tonks said that you played Quidditch, so do you want to come?" I asked smiling

"Libby I would love to but I am spending the Christmas holidays in Romania, for training after I leave school, sorry." He explained.

"Don't worry it was just an offer!" I grinned

"Okay, well then, bye" he said

"Yeah bye," I then called down Wicker and attached my letter to his foot and let him fly away. I walked down to the common room and met Cedric and Terror, we then decided to go the Great Hall.

We stuffed our faces with food, and talked of how charms and astronomy was. Cedric kept asking what we were meeting for.

"Cedric the entire point of a surprise meeting is the fact that it is a surprise!" I said, slightly annoyed... I saw Tonks walk in and I waved to her.

She came over. "Charlie told me about your Quidditch game, thanks for inviting him but can I invite Remus? He doesn't play Quidditch but he would be a good laugh." Tonks said.

I replied with "Yeah, sure you can invite your boyfriend," I giggled.

She scowled "Remus is not my boyfriend Libby!"

"Yeah but you want him to be," I giggled again. walked off and Terror and I burst out laughing while Cedric sat there not knowing what to do.

We all walked back to the common room and talked and laughed for an hour, before we knew it we were meant to be at the surprise meeting.

Luckily only Roger had arrived on time and we waited for the rest of the Gryffindors. They all arrived and we talked as we walked around the school grounds outside.

Lee asked why we had met up and I said, "If Cassius and Adrian are going to be a bunch of brats then we need to fight back, we should make a pact to stay loyal to one another, no vow just something that says we are friends."

Terror jumped "Oh! We can find something in the Library!"

"Then to the Library we go!" Fred shouted When we got to the Library my eyes popped out, it was huge.

Terror and Roger found a book about magical links. We all huddled round the book, and let me tell you, nine people round one book, very squishy...

We decided on making linking charms. The charm would turn red when there is a meeting due, orange during the meeting, yellow if one of us was in danger and stay golden usually.

The charm could be attached to a bracelet or keyring. Angelina, Alicia and Terror put it on a chain necklace. Lee, Fred, Kenneth, George, Cedric and Roger put it on a keyring. I put mine on a bracelet.

The charm also changed shape for the person. Angelina, Alicia and Cedric's were brooms. Terror and I's are badgers. Roger's is a book. Lee, Fred, George and Kenneth's are lion heads.

Etched on each charm said ' Nosce hostem, et stabunt simul' which means 'Know the enemy, stand together'

"We need a team name!" Kenneth suggested

"Anti-Slytherins!" Lee shouted

"Links" Fred said jokingly

"Fred that's brilliant!" I said

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, who votes for Links?" Alicia said.

Everyone raised their hand.

"Then we are officially called Links!" Angelina shouted Fred cheered while I laughed at his excitement. We spent about five more minutes in the Library until Madame Pince kicked us out for being too noisy as we hatched our revenge.

We went back to the black lake where we could see some Gryffindor flying round the pitch. Angelina said he was called Oliver Wood and spent most of his time practising Quidditch.

The time went on as we hatched our revenge on the two Slytherins, went to lunch and fool proofed the plan. We had planned it all by dinner when we parted ways and grinned to each other across the hall.

Cassius and Adrian walked past the Ravenclaw table, and Roger, for the first time ever played a prank. I don't think some people know how rare this is, a Ravenclaw making a joke...Wow.

Anyway he did the oldest trick in the book and stuck his leg out as they passed, Cassius tripped over and Adrian fell on top of him. Roger quickly turned around and started to talk with the people around him like nothing had happened.

Sadly Cassius and Adrian both got up and saw Roger, they nearly started a fight until Professor Flitwick showed up and told the Slytherins to go back to their table.

"Cassius and Adrian getting told off, the end to a perfect day" Terror said

"I agree, a perfect end" I said and got back to my food.

**A/N Yay! I have 287 views! I had to change the format as it was all bunched together, sorry. Please can you comment though! I am going on holiday soon so I won't have any wifi, so sorry if I don't update!**

**Hipsterpotamus**


	8. Chapter 8: Setting Up

I was seriously feeling great. Today we would spent putting together the best prank in history for those traitorous Slytherins.

Terror and I went into the common room, nearly everyone avoided us, they obviously hadn't forgotten about the incident concerning some ghosts...

We ignore the scowls and walked over to Tonks.

"Wotcher Libby!" Tonks said "Hey...is it Patricia?"

"Yeah, but call me Patty or Terror," She replied

"Terror?" Tonks asked raising a bright blue eyebrow.

"Yeah," Terror said, "Long story, but Libby you didn't tell me that Tonks had metamorphic abilities!"

"Guess it slipped my mind," I laughed "So Tonks, do you want to come down to breakfast with us?"

"I would love to but I said I would join Charlie at the Gryffindor table, sorry Libby." She said

"No problem Tonks" I smiled Terror and I walked out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

One thing I adore about the Hufflepuff common room was the fact that it is right next to the Great Hall.

Terror asked "So you thing is spiritual evocation and Tonks has metamorphic abilities, anyone else in your family I should know about with awesome powers?" She laughed

"Nope, maybe on my mum's side, but I wouldn't be able to tell you anything about it." I explained

"Okay so we are officially friends, so you have to explain to me your family tree and Tonks." Terror pursued

"Not now, or anytime soon, be patient. Now let us eat!" I said hungrily as we sat down. "We have a very busy day Terror"

Cedric came to join us and I talked about how the first match of the season will be Gryffindor Versus Slytherin.

After breakfast we walked to the Black Lake and met up again. We discussed our prank and knew we would set it up o the curfew. Fred, George and Lee said they had the stuff. Angelina, Alicia, Terror and I had learnt the spells to make the prank work and Roger, Kenneth and Cedric had planned out positions and timings.

This prank was going to go down in history. Cassius and Adrian had it coming to them, and any other Slytherins who were unfortunate enough to be near them when the prank was in progress.

We spent so much time laughing at our own genius and going over the prank lunch had finished by the time that the twins stomachs rumbled.

I led us to the kitchen and tickled the pear in the bowl of fruit. Alicia asked how I knew to get into the kitchens, I explained that Tonks isn't the best role model.

Fred and George however were astonished and thanked me for the greatest discovery to date. Lee and Kenneth went straight up to the house elves and asked for mountains of food. They were only too happy to oblige.

I had to convince Angelina, Terror and Roger that the house elves enjoyed working, and were treated much better here than anywhere else before they touched the food. Cedric suggested we eat outside but we didn't want a teacher to ask where we got the food.

So we munched away laughing and talking to each other and the house elves. As we left the little fellows were so upset we were leaving that we promised to come back.

Fred and George said we should go to the Quidditch Pitch and watch Charlie practice (He is Gryffindor's Seeker) Roger, Terror and Kenneth politely declined so the rest of us walked to the stalls. Angelina, Alicia and Lee then remembered they had to do Potions homework, Fred and George said they liked to wait until last minute so the three of us sat down to watch Charlie.

I have got to say Terror is my best girl friend, Tonks is like a sister to me and Fred and George are like my best mates, they aren't as girly or shy as Terror, I love her but I think Fred and George are going to be my best mates.

Tomorrow would be the best day ever though. We get to prank Warrington and Pucey, and have our first Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, they are what I am most interested in learning as I am going to try and be an Auror when I leave school. But then again, all of the lessons sound good. Even is Tonks says that History of Magic is dull, Potions is evil you know, the usual.

I cannot wait, so the twins 'escorted' me to my common room, even if it was embarrassing. I then faced the haters and walked in instantly missing their protection as people started to either scowl or hurry to their dorm.

I am the ghost freak, whatever, I have friends and will have the biggest laugh tomorrow. I sat and read my school books, too full to go down to dinner and too much of a freak to join Tonks in the common room.

Curfew came quickly as I was memorising my textbooks. Terror and Cedric were waiting for me as I tip-toed out of the common room.

We met the rest of Links at the front of the Slytherin portrait. First order of business, greasing the corridors, then we set up the paint cans to spray red and gold paint over them. Terror and Roger set out to charm and write singing howlers as Angelina and I sneakily walked to the Great Hall and covered the Slytherin table in glue and glitter.

Lee, Kenneth and Cedric carefully placed a bucket of potion above the portrait while Alicia, Fred and Terror hovered many balloons up above the course we had made. I then found Peeves and got him to help find some rats from the class rooms we charmed them to chase dancing people and fed them some sleeping potion which would wake them up at 9:00.

We parted ways and silently crept into our dorms.

**A/N Thank you to 'Giggles' I am having a hard time with spellings as my kindle keeps changing my words, for example 'Quidditch' is not in it's dictionary. It also comes up with American and English spellings which makes me doubt myself...grrrrr...anyway we reached 328 views! I am trying to update before I go on holiday but it is very hard when my Harry Potter books are next to me and I keep getting updates on Tumblr.! Many thanks to the readers who keep reading, please comment.**

**Hipsterpotamus.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Unforgettable Prank

Today we had History Of Magic, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws and Transfiguration with the Slytherins.

I am really looking forward to my lessons but one thing I am looking forward to even more than my lessons it the prank, it is all set up and since the Hufflepuff common room is next to the Great Hall the prank will pass us perfectly, too bad we won't see it all.

I told Tonks to be waiting outside the common room at nine, Terror, Cedric and I would be waiting there as well and no doubt would the rest of Links.

And at four minutes past nine two Slytherin boys slid past us sprayed with pink paint, covered in slime, singing at the top of their voices 'We hate Slytherin!'. We all ran after then just in time to see them pelted with glitter which stuck to them, following the parade of the pink pair came racing rats and singing Howlers also shouting 'We hate Slytherin!'.

It definitely isn't just us who burst out laughing as they were stuck to their seats and as they tried to get up it resulted in more glitter.

Tonks said that I am the best person ever for getting her up and Terror, Cedric and I cheekily grinned at Links members as they walked in.

After many angry Slytherins, laughing Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors ate their food - even if it took the Slytherins a few moments to get unglittered and unstuck - life went back to normal (with a bit more scowling and smirking).

Teachers tried to look calm and hurried to their classrooms, students went to their common rooms and then to class. Professor Dumbledore just laughed at the prank, contrasting to Professor Snape who was shouting 'Who did this?!'

"Alrighty, History of Magic is first let us see if it is as dull as everyone says" Terror joked, knowing that we would probably enjoy it.

The four of us (Ced, Roger, Terror and I) talked about the prank on the way there, as was everyone else. Professor Binns went on about The Gargoyle Strike of 1911. It really was a dull subject. Our homework is to research it in depth. I am not sure how I will do that but I am sure there will be something in the Library.

Next we had Charms, we worked on the Levitation Charm again so throughout the classroom I heard calls of 'Wingardium Leviosa'. I had already mastered the spell but Terror and Ced only got it twice out of three times.

After Charms we had Defence Against the Dark Arts with a Professor called Eilaga Minaka, she is really nice but we all know she will only last a year, the job is jinxed!

She started off by teaching us the Curse of the Bogies, I knew that when Fred and George have this lesson they will probably practice it on their brother at home. It was quite hard as not even Roger could do it. Surprisingly I did it on my fifth attempt, while he did it on his tenth. Professor Minaka is really nice, she went through the steps slowly for those having difficulties with the curse.

As much fun as the lesson is I ran out of it and raced to our Transfiguration lesson, I am really interested in the subject. Terror finally arrived and sat down next to me on the front row. There was a cat sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk... Cedric sat on the desk behind us with some Hufflepuff called Merton Graves, he is nice but hangs out with lots of older boys and they are all from a large range of houses. Roger was on the left of us.

Eventually everyone filed in and took a seat then the cat on McGonagall's desk jumped forward and transformed into the Professor! Terror, Cedric and Roger clapped, while I gawped and said very quietly "Animagus! Our Professor is an Animagus!"

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and matches appeared on everyone's desks. "Transfiguration is one of the most risky and complex types of magic you will learn here at Hogwarts, anyone fooling about will be removed from this class and will not return. That is my warning."

Professor McGonagall turned an empty desk into a pig, and back again I was so impressed, but so disappointed that we would not be able to do that for a very long time.

By the end of the lesson my match was silver and shiny, but some of the Ravenclaws, including Roger's were pointy, but still wooden. Professor McGonagall gave anyone who's match had changed towards a needle one point.

I felt very proud about getting my first Transfiguration point in my first lesson. I grinned at Terror, she knew that Transfiguration is definitely going to be my favourite subject.

At dinner we talked about Transfiguration and Ced joked saying that I would make everyone in Links become Animagus, that is stupid, cool, but stupid. Terror is looking forward to Herbology tomorrow, so was I for the lesson and for the fact that it is the only lesson we have with the Gryffindors.

Potions also looked fun but Lee said that Gryffindor lost about twenty points that were really unfair. Tonks said that Professor Snape has never taken a point off Slytherin ever. Harsh, very harsh...

This boy called Merton is in our year and a Hufflepuff, Merton and Cedric were in the same dorm so I guess they got along, it's good that Ced has a boy in Hufflepuff to talk to, instead of being stuck with Terror and I.

I will never forget this prank, nor will anyone in Links, or anyone who saw it, and definitely not those traitorous Slytherins we called friends.

**A/N OH MY DOG 412 VIEWS! Thank you so much viewers! I still have a favour to ask, reviews and comments, please. Thank you to 'Giggles' again for that review, my total is up to three reviews, two of them from someone I knownin the real world, soncan you put a smile on my face and give me some reviews, pppllleeeaaassseee? And yes I did put Oh My Dog...**

**I have nearly no life, so make me happy with a comment,**

**Hipsterpotamus**


	10. Chapter 10: A Weird Sister

Today we had our first Potions and Herbology lessons, I am excited about all my lessons, but everyone says that the Potions master Professor Snape is absolutely horrid. Professor Sprout is the head of house for Hufflepuff so hopefully she will favour us.

Terror and I walked to breakfast followed by Cedric and Merton. Merton is always with older students and people from other houses. Terror asked why, so he explained that he is in a band.

I thought that is awesome. The people in the band are himself, a Orsino Thruston in third year, a Ravenclaw he is friends with Penelope and Percy (the twins brother). In fourth year there is a Slytherin called Gideon Crumb who is friends with Marcus Flint, yuck. Two fifth years, also in Slytherin called Heathcote Barbary and Herman Wintringham, long names... Charlie's friend Donaghan Tremlett in Gryffindor and Tonk's friend Kirley Duke in Hufflepuff seventh year. His friend Myron Wagtail just left Hogwarts, he was in Gryffindor.

The name of the band is The Weird Sisters. Merton is nice and it is good Ced has another Hufflepuff to talk to that is a boy. We asked him if he wanted to join Links and he said yes so I said I would make him a charm by tomorrow.

We just need to tell the rest of Links, so Ced explained what the charm does, and soon we can have a meeting to tell the rest of the group.

After we finished eating we grabbed our school bags and walked to potions with Roger. We were early to Potions and waited for the Professor to let us into the classroom. We dragged our cauldron up to a table, I sat next to Terror, Cedric and Merton sat together and Roger is with another Ravenclaw on the right of us.

Professor Snape stood at the front and said "There will be no stupid wand-waving or spells in this class. I don't expect many of you to understand the science and art of potion-making. For the select few who have, the talent... I can teach the bewitching of the mind and ensnaring of the senses. I can instruct you to bottle fame, brew glory, and stopper death."

We spent the lesson writing the basic details about Aconite, bezoars, and preparing Draught of Living Death. Like what would happen if powdered root of asphodel was added to an Infusion of Wormwood, as well as the 'difference' between Monkshood and Wolfbane. Roger and I found it very interesting, but Terror didn't really get the hang of it. I don't think Cedric and Merton had too much of a problem.

When potions ended most of the students sighed in relieve, we said goodbye to Roger and walked down to the green houses to Herbology. Alicia, Angelina, Lee, Kenneth, Fred and George had this lesson with us. We crowded round the large table it went Kenneth, Lee, Fred, George, me, Ced, Terror, Alicia and Angelina.

Professor Sprout taught us of the Venomous Tentacula it's a green, spiky, toothsome plant with mobile vines that tries to grab living prey. It expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly, the bite is highly poisonous and can prove fatal. Luckily we wouldn't be using it practically until sixth year! The 'poison' isn't deadly but, when consumed creates the sensation of burning on the insides. The skin of the person who consumes it becomes a dark, usually purple tone. The leaves are very valuable as well.

Our homework is to learn the fire spell 'Incendio' as it is very useful in Herbology. We ran to lunch and ate away our hunger. Tonks asked how Professor Snape was, I said that he wasn't that bad, I guess he just hates Gryffindors and such. Tonks explained that Professor Snape was a Death Eater, I thought that maybe because my father was one too he didn't hate me...

Professor Minaka made us work on the Curse of the Bogies again and we had all done it by the end of the lesson. She is a good teacher and - this sounds mean but I am trying to compliment the Professor - Terror isn't the brightest, but even she managed the curse.

The lesson ended and I rocketed off to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall let me in early and the rest of the class arrived a few minutes later. I had already a match on my desk and my wand out, Terror shortly joined me and we started to turn the match into a needle.

About 10 minutes later I had successfully completed the task! Professor McGonagall awarded me 10 points! Terror kept saying that I must have been practising, which I did, but I didn't tell her that. All the Ravenclaws followed my lead and most of the Hufflepuffs could do it too, anyone who hadn't perfected the spell had to for homework.

We went back to the common room and I gave Merton his charm, Terror and I went to our dorm and put away our bags. I helped her turn her match into a needle in less than half an hour. I then set to writing to Andy and Ted, I left out the part about the prank and Slytherins...

At eight o'clock, we went down to dinner it was lovely and I didn't think anything could improve my mood, I don't really know why but I felt great, Tonks said the Hufflepuff common room did that, something about the sun and earth and all the magical plants. But I, for once, wasn't really listening.

**A/N 514 VIEWS I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY! Sorry about context, I kind of stopped with speech, I'll try next chapter. Comments? Please? In two days I am going on holiday so I won't update for a while, I can TRY to do another chapter before I go though.**

**It is scientifically proven that more reviews = faster updates...just saying...hint, hint...**

**Hipsterpotamus**


	11. Chapter 11: Genetics

Yay, school again... it wouldn't be as bad if we didn't have History Of Magic first thing, or transfiguration with Slytherin.

Terror, Ced, Merton and I walked slowly to History Of Magic, we even stopped and waited for Roger, no one wanted to learn about the Soap Blizzard of 1378, not even me.

Ced thought of an absolutely fantastic idea, we would take it in turns to write notes about the lesson, copy them and revise from them when needed.

We did it in height order, Ced, Merton, Roger, me and Terror. So Ced did is doing this lesson, while I did my Astronomy homework. I fell asleep. Professor Binns never notices anything so it didn't matter in the least.

"Okay," I said as I woke up "What class do we have next?" I asked

"Um...Charms" Terror stated and yawned, I think everyone had been asleep...

As we walked to Charms I magically copied Ced's notes four times and thanked him.

Professor Flitwick said "Anyone that has not mastered the 'lumos' spell must do so in this lesson, or for homework. Anyone who has mastered the spell shall begin 'lumos solem' "

I sat with Roger this lesson as Terror is still doing the 'lumos' spell and we are both on 'lumos solem'.

At lunch I asked Terror "Is it me or does Tonks seem really excited?"

She replied "No, but I am not staring at her, and have no plan to."

"Okay," I said and went back to my food.

Professor Minaka made us try 'verdimillious', not trying to brag, but I completed it in half an hour...

After that Roger did it, we said goodbye as he went to his next lesson, we went to Transfiguration!

I walked into the classroom first and stopped in my tracks. Tonks is sitting in our lesson.

Terror asked "Tonks is metaphorpic, that counts as a transfiguration right?"

I gulped, nodded and sat down at our desk, right at the front. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. Tonks winked at me, Why didn't she tell me?!

Professor McGonagall started "This is Miss Tonks everyone, she is in seventh year and has helpfully joined us for our lesson. Miss Tonks is metaphorpic, that means she can change her looks at will." Most of the Slytherin girls groaned in envy. Ced, Merton and Terror didn't help by trying to stifle their giggles...

"Now Miss Tonks would you mind explaining?" The Professor asked

"Sure thing Professor." She said "Metaphorpic Abilities are very useful, you can use them for camouflage;" she grew shorter and her hair changed to a khaki colour.

"You can use them to change into someone else, eliminating the need for polyjuice;" She better not, and yes she turned into me, my exact height and hair, eyes skin. The class laughed at the medium sized, black haired, blue and white eyed girl. Terror is nearly crying. I stooped lower into my chair.

She grinned at me and continued "They can be used for fun;" her nose was now replaced with a duck bill, then a pig snout.

"And even for the hardships of puberty;" and about 10 spots appeared on her face, then disappeared.

"You cannot learn to be metaphorpic," some members of the class sighed "It is simply a genetic ability which counts as a transfiguration." She (hopefully) finished.

"Thank you Miss Tonks, you can ask any questions now class" Professor McGonagall said

Several people put up their hand. Tonks pointed to a Hufflepuff at the back.

"Can Metaphorpic Abilities mean you can change to look like a creature?" They asked, proud to be picked first. I knew Tonks, she would pick all the Hufflepuffs first, then the Slytherins. I knew the answer to most of the questions.

The answer came "No, we are still human, but we could change to look more like a creature, so to be a giant you would grow much taller and fatter to blend in, some features can be animalised, like the nose, hands, feet, ears, head, neck, arms and legs. For example you could grow a tail, wings, claws and dragon head, but it wouldn't make you a dragon."

"When did you find out you were Metamorphic?"

"When I was eight, playing hide and seek with Libby, she ran screaming when she though a strange green haired person was in the house." I blushed as the class laughed.

"Do you have to develop the abilities or do they just all come at once?"

"My abilities mostly come when you develop enough and your body thinks you can handle it, but you can develop them a bit."

"Can you change your clothes?"

"You can not change your clothes using metamorphic abilities." She hated that question...

"How does it work?"

"You think of what you want to become, and a bit like human transformations and animagus transformations you need to focus on your appearance and let the new form over take the thoughts." I have always liked that question.

"What are important advantages to the ability?" Boring...

"Other than winning at hide and seek? Metaphorpic Abilities mean you have an advantage for job opportunities, such a modelling, being an Auror, being under cover like a critic or spy. The list goes on." She answered smugly, Tonks would have no problem after leaving school, good marks, and being a metaphorpic, the employer would beg for her.

Professor McGonagall said "Miss Tonks, you must really go now, our time is up." The Slytherins with their hands up groaned and put them down.

Tonks left and class was dismissed, I banged my textbook on my head, I thoroughly hated that lesson...

At dinner two red headed boys approached the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey guys," Terror said still smirking

"Hello" The twins said

"Well, well, well, we had a visitor in our lesson today didn't we George" I groaned

"Yes, a Hufflepuff she was, wasn't she Fred"

"Yes, McGonagall called her 'Miss Tonks' if I am correct George,"

"Yes, yes you are Fred, she turned into Angelina" I groaned again

"Okay guys, stop it, Libby doesn't need to be embarrassed about Tonks, the Slytherins already jeered," Ced explained

"Thanks Ced, you are the only one there for me." I chortled

"Miss Black, how dare you break our little hearts!" George said

"They just broke in half!" Fred cried, with a hand on his forehead, and George's arm.

"Wotcher Libby! How did I do?" Tonks grinned

I scowled at her, Alicia, Angelina and Lee came over.

"Hey Tonks, great show" Lee commented

"Yeah it was great having to Angelinas in the room!" Kenneth laughed as he came over. Angelina blushed.

"Hey Gryffindors get back to your table, this place is getting crowded!" Merton said.

Ange, Alicia, Ken, Lee, Fred and George all left leaving the teasing to Terror and Tonks, two people I couldn't live without who make me crazy. Ced is the only one who wasn't teasing me, so much to Merton's annoyance I started to call him Mert for short. I felt bad for Ange, she got dragged in by Tonks, but Alice wasn't teasing her so that's good. Alice stands up for the underdogs.

The twins had shortened all our names. Kenneth is Ken or Kenny. Fred, George, Roger and Lee couldn't really be shortened to a good nickname. Terror and I stayed the same. Angelina is Ange, Alicia is Alice, Merton is Mert now and Cedric stays as Ced.

We walked back to the common room and I got out my wand and tapped the tune of 'Helga Hufflepuff' on the correct barrel, no student not of Hufflepuff has ever been in here. That is what I admire about Professor Sprout, she is so caring and loyal to her own house, she keeps us safe underground like her plants.

Terror, Tonks and Mert were getting on my last nerve. Tonks obviously noticed and left but the others didn't know what's coming...

I stomped up to my room and fell asleep, I should calm down first but my temper is overwhelming. Only four minutes later I woke up screaming loudly. They aren't my screams, but the dead's. All the people who died accidentally or were murdered, this is their screaming. Terror ran out of the room, it is so loud. I cannot stop it, it just happens. I am pretty sure everyone in Hogwarts could here the screaming. I saw Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore run into the dormitry before I blacked out.

A/N All the quotes at the end are MOVIE quotes, not from the books, and the quotes will stop when I come back from holiday. I repeat they are MOVIE quotes from an app on my phone, I would use the books but I couldn't fit them all in my suitcase... trust me, I tried.

"Hey, my eyes aren't glistening with the ghosts of my past!" - Harry Potter


	12. Chapter 12: Flying

I woke Terror up at seven, even though she won the fight and slept until eight, I got my bag ready quickly, changed at super speed and then sat in the common room with Ced apparently both of us had had the struggle and lost with our dorm mates, we both wanted to be ready for our first flying lesson, we both knew how to fly and just wanted to get on a broom!

Terror and Merton had never been on one before and were really nervous, as was Roger yesterday. Fred and George both had brooms and were so jealous when I told them of my Vitesse, we all thought it was stupid first years couldn't bring a broomstick.

Angelina and Alicia desperately wanted to ride a broom, Kenneth, not so much. Lee wanted to too but wasn't as excited as we are.

At nine o'clock we gave up waiting for them and went to the Great Hall, we scoffed our food quickly.

"I am going to go out and guess that today is your first flying lesson," Tonks smiled,

We nodded "It is so unfair that we had to wait an entire week for our lesson!" Ced said

"At least we have it first thing, the Gryffindors and Slytherins have it last lesson!" I laughed. We finished our food and said goodbye to Tonks, it is only 20 past nine, very early for the flying lesson. We ran there anyway so at half past but we still have to wait 15 minutes for the lesson to start.

Madame Hooch let us help put out the broomsticks before everyone arrived so we had something to do.

As the class began she said when all the students huddled in a group "What are you doing! Come on everyone stand by a broomstick, hurry up!"

Ced and I raced to the front and Terror, Merton and Roger walked over to the closest broom.

"Put out your right hand above your broom, then say 'Up!'" She ordered.

The broomsticks flew up into Ced and I's hand straight away, as did a couple of others. Merton's jumped off the ground a few centimetres, Roger's tumbled a bit and Terror's sat there as if nothing had happened. She very obviously wanted to stay firmly on the ground.

We were shown how to mount the broom without sliding off. She didn't correct either Ced or my grip but quite a few others.

At the whistle we were to kick off the ground strongly. "Keep the broom steady, rise a few feet or so and come back down by leaning forward" We did as we were told, once again only Ced and I did it right, Terror hung in mid air not wanting to fall off, Roger and Merton swirved into each other and one Hufflepuff went backwards!

The lesson was not going well, Madame Hooch went to help Terror and that other Hufflepuff, she told us to help some others as we had done okay, I went to Roger and Ced to Merton.

"Roger, be confident you can do it, this isn't something you can learn from a book." I advised, eventually he rose and drooped successfully, and we went to help some Ravenclaws, Terror had only progressed by rising a few more feet, she was about seven feet in the air... Madame Hooch tried not to panic and ignored the backwards Hufflepuff, Merton and Ced were trying to help that one.

I whispered 'Accio Patricia' and somehow she and the broomstick landed on the floor quite close to me.

Terror is quite happy to be back on the ground I would guess.

We walked to Herbology and said goodbye to Roger, the Gryffindors were very jealous that we had already had a flying lesson, as I recalled the events Terror blushed and tried to look very busy writing about the Spiky Bush.

The lesson went on with them asking questions about the flying lesson, it is at times like this I wish Slytherins were nice so I could ask from a non-bias point of view how their flying lesson will go.

Lunch had the same conversation subject, so I was glad when we said goodbye and went to DADA class.

The knockback jinx is quite hard, but eventually Roger did it, the victim wasn't too happy about Roger succeeding but Professor Minaka gave him 20 points, well deserved, she then sent the victim to Madame Pomfrey as they wacked their head on a desk...

We eventually went to Transfiguration class where we could practice the switching jinx, we collected two objects each, and they needed to be switched. A few people got small changes in the objects and were given a point, I am one of the people who did. At the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall gave me a letter to give to Tonks.

I don't know what it is but hopefully she isn't in trouble, next lesson we are doing human switching, human transfiguration is not for a long, long time.

After dinner I went to the common room and found Tonks talking to Kirley, I handed her the letter and she read with excitement. I wanted to know what it said but knew she would tell me at the right time.

Tomorrow we have the Links meeting!

A/N About spellings, the app I type this on my kindle is terrible, the dictionary doesn't know most words, so I have to add them, I might add them wrong, or accidently choose the American spelling instead of the English version, I am truly sorry. Please comment.

"Well done, Harry. Wood's just told us." - Fred Weasley

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." - Ronald Weasley

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." - George Weasley

"Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally, but they'll turn up in a month or two!" - Fred Weasley

**A/N At McDonalds for free wifi, uploaded a chapter or two, comment please, I am not enjoying my holiday, I am in France and it is cold.**


	13. Chapter 13: Links

We had survived an entire week at Hogwarts, just 49 more days until October half term! (Note the sarcasm)

My to do list today/night:

Eat breakfast

Double Charms

Eat lunch

Meeting with Links

Explain family tree to Ced and Merton

Eat dinner

Sleep

Astronomy

Sleep for a long time (preferably over weekend)

Oh and I have to fit some time in for homework...

I am not sure that I am going to be listening to Professor Flitwick this lesson as today is the first official meeting for Links! So no I have no idea if the class successfully did the lighting spell, I learnt 'lumos' at age who knows what!

As the lesson ended I charged to the common room and quickly chucked out my school books.

I then walked to outside the Great Hall and waited, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Alicia soon arrived and the rest afterwards. We travelled to the far side of the Black Lake and all sat down in a close group, as it is quite cold today.

Merton met everyone properly, that was mostly what the meeting is for.

We all agreed the Quidditch match we are doing will have to be over October half term, because you should be with family over Christmas, and it would be too cold.

"Hey, Libby, you promised to explain your family situation" Merton asked as a silence fell,

"Merton, don't be so blunt!" Alicia said

"She did promise," Ced put in.

I glared at him and started "Okay, but listen, I am not repeating this again" I paused "Andy and Ted are like my parents, and Tonks my sister. Officially, by blood Narcissa Malfoy, Andy and Bella Lestrange are my great cousins."

"Who are Andy and Ted?" Kenneth asked

"Andy and Ted are Tonks' parents, Andromeda Tonks, nee Black and Ted Tonks, a muggle. So Andy is a 'blood traitor', Lucius Malfoy and Ted are my great cousins in-law, Draco and Tonks are my cousins. My dad died aged 18, I don't know who my mum is either. I have never met my uncle, because when I was three he was sent to Azkaban for killing muggles and his friend Peter Pettigrew. Before that he was classed as a blood traitor, like Andy. I live with Tonks, Andy and Ted, and visit the Malfoys often, but it doesn't really matter I am close to all of them. If you have any questions, shoot them at me."

"Your uncle is Sirius Black..." Roger said shaking, no one said a word.

I nodded "Fred and George are also like my third or fourth cousins, once or twice removed."

Everyone just sat there not knowing what to say...

"And what is with the Spiritual Evocation and Metaphorpis?" Terror asked

"Tonks is metaphorpic which she can change her appearance at will, I have spiritual evocation which means when I am dreaming I can speak to the dead, and if I actually want to sleep then I have to fall asleep in the dreams and conversations. It also means most being like me." I explained eager to get off the subject of my uncle.

"What on Earth is that?!" Lee asked and pointed to a small, wooden hut near the forest.

"I don't have the faintest idea" Roger replied

"Let's go see!" Ced and Merton said, saving me from that awkward conversation...

We all raced to the hut, but most of us walked after a third of the way, Fred and George were neck and neck until about 15 metres before the hut, then Fred tripped over some tree root and George won.

We caught up with them, Alicia helped up a dramatic Fred and I cheered for a celebrating George. We reached the hut and each took a stick, mine is the shortest, yay, so I went up the steps and knocked on the door, then retreated to the bottom step...

A massive, hairy man walked out of the almost too small doorway.

"Who are you? What d'you want?" He said loudly.

"Um, I, I am Libby, we just wandered who lived here" I pointed to each of us in turn "That is Fred George, Lee, Kenneth, Terror, Alicia, Angelina, Cedric, Roger and Merton"

"Well... well, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I would invite you in but my house ain't big enough for all of yer." He said

"Nice to meet you, well, um we should really go do... um... homework! Yes, we have to go and do our homework." Terror stumbled as Roger nodded

They mumbled 'goodbye' and walked away, leaving Hagrid and I alone.

"Now yer friends 'ave gone, would yer like to come in?" He asked

"Sure," I said, quite honoured to be allowed in his home.

"So, um... tea?" Hagrid said pouring out some in two chipped, china cups and placing a bowl of rock things on the table.

"Okay" I said taking a cup, a huge dog wandered up to me and I patted him on the head.

"That's Fang, he doesn't normally like people much" Hagrid explained

I smiled "Hello Fang" I sipped some tea and rubbed Fang behind the ears. "Animals like me a lot more than other people"

We made conversation and chatted away, by the time we looked at the time it has turned seven o'clock, I said goodbye to Hagrid and Fang and walked back to the castle, practising my lighting spell in the dark night sky.

I came back to the common room and sat down near Tonks, knowing my friends will need to get over my uncle being a murderer...

"Wotcher Libby, why are you looking down?" She said concerned

"I told them about my family, in other words they know who my uncle is..." I said and leaned on her shoulder

"Lib, if they are your friends they won't care, I mean you are also related to the Malfoys" she grinned

"So are you!" I retorted

"Yeah but I don't like them, you do." She said smiling

We went to lunch together after talking for a while and soon enough my head hit my pillow, Terror woke me up for Astronomy again, just to name stars...

"Who is that? That man?" - Harry Potter [referring to Sirius Black on the front cover of the Prophet]

"Who is that?...Who is... THAT is Sirius Black that is! Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black?" [Harry shakes his head] "He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it." - Stan Shunpike

"How did he escape?" - Harry Potter

"Well that's the question, isn't it? He's the first one who done it. He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. Reckon you've heard of him?" - Stan Shunpike

"Yeah... him I've heard of." - Harry Potter


	14. Chapter 14: Apologies

Saturday I spent sleeping and doing homework in the common room, I went down to Hagrid's, I brought Fang a slab of meat from the kitchens. I told him about my family too, he said that my dad was a seeker, for Slytherin of course and Sirius may have been mischievous but not the sort to turn evil. He was the only Black to be in Gryffindor and was very loyal, Hagrid doesn't know how he turned out like he did.

Tonks and I talked and we sent Andy and Ted a letter about things in general, I stuck a small hint about my family in there, hopefully Ted will pick up on it and send me some information back.

Mostly I just avoided my friends, giving them time to let the stuff about my family sink in.

On Sunday I sat in the Library studying.

"Hello Libby, oh smart one -"

"Why are you studying dearie?"

"You are nearly over studying the Ravenclaws!"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Well of course she can Freddie!"

"I was just asking ol'pal"

"Guys! What do you want?!" I asked annoyed with their twin banter.

"Just to see if -"

"You would like to -"

"Help us with -"

"A very important mission" Fred finished

"What is it?..." I asked cautiously

"Only to pull off a prank"

"On old Filch"

"As a distraction for us" George ended

"What is it?" I asked eagerly

We talked until lunch, this is a perfect distraction, they wouldn't tell me what for but I am sure that it would be good...

I am going to guess because Fred and George are pureblood they understand the family thing, technically they are related to the Malfoys, Blacks and all the other purebloods.

As everyone shuttled out of the Great Hall after lunch, Angelina, Alicia and Terror all came and said that they didn't care who my uncle is, I am not him.

So yeah, so far on friends who have come back; Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Terror.

I sprinted to outside Filch's office and knocked on the door.

He came out and snapped "What is it? What d'you want?"

"Someone" I gasped "Let, off a - stink bomb -"

"Where?!" He growled

"Girls - bathroom!" I puffed

He ran off in that direction, I had asked Peeves to slow him down, which he was almost to happy to oblige. There is also the factor that the stink bombed toilet is Moaning Myrtle's so it is most likely flooded as well.

"The coast is clear" I said as two red headed boys popped out from behind a corner, they unlocked his office door and tip-toed in.

I waited there for a while and looked out for Filch coming back. About half an hour later the boys came out, we knew that Filch would be stuck for a couple of hours.

"Are you gonna tell me what you did?" I asked

"Not yet." Fred grinned

"Just wait little girl!" George smirked

"You are only about four months older than me!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Goodbye little Badger!" They said going to their common room.

As I walked to my common room I met Lee and Kenneth on the stairs, they said they are sorry and that they were just shocked, I hugged them and said it didn't matter. They smiled and followed in the twin's direction.

I left my bag in the Library so I went to fetch it, and found Roger writing an apology, I stopped him wasting some parchment and said that he is forgiven. I picked up my bag and went to the common room, Ced and Merton were sitting on a sofa waiting for me, they also apologized, I am kind of sick of people apologising so I forgave them before they even finished, both were relived.

So all of my friends do not care that my uncle is a murderer, great, I think.

A/N My turn to apologise, the timetable I have made has most of the Hufflepuffs' lessons with Ravenclaw, in the books Gryffindor only have one lesson with Slytherin, and this means they have most lessons with Slytherin. I am very sorry! I try and go by the books, not the movies but I always imagine Gryffindor having lesson with Slytherin, so the hate builds up between Harry and Draco. Really I am sorry, but it is a bit late to change it now...sorry, very sorry, throw the tomatoes, no use begging for comments with that predicament I made but I will anyway, please comment. I don't deserve it but please comment.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, offer their compliments to Professor Snape and...request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."


	15. Chapter 15: Temper

Yay, school again... it wouldn't be as bad if we didn't have History Of Magic first thing, or transfiguration with Slytherin.

Terror, Ced, Merton and I walked slowly to History Of Magic, we even stopped and waited for Roger, no one wanted to learn about the Soap Blizzard of 1378, not even me.

Ced thought of an absolutely fantastic idea, we would take it in turns to write notes about the lesson, copy them and revise from them when needed.

We did it in height order, Ced, Merton, Roger, me and Terror. So Ced did is doing this lesson, while I did my Astronomy homework. I fell asleep. Professor Binns never notices anything so it didn't matter in the least.

"Okay," I said as I woke up "What class do we have next?" I asked

"Um...Charms" Terror stated and yawned, I think everyone had been asleep...

As we walked to Charms I magically copied Ced's notes four times and thanked him.

Professor Flitwick said "Anyone that has not mastered the 'lumos' spell must do so in this lesson, or for homework. Anyone who has mastered the spell shall begin 'lumos solem' "

I sat with Roger this lesson as Terror is still doing the 'lumos' spell and we are both on 'lumos solem'.

At lunch I asked Terror "Is it me or does Tonks seem really excited?"

She replied "No, but I am not staring at her, and have no plan to."

"Okay," I said and went back to my food.

Professor Minaka made us try 'verdimillious', not trying to brag, but I completed it in half an hour...

After that Roger did it, we said goodbye as he went to his next lesson, we went to Transfiguration!

I walked into the classroom first and stopped in my tracks. Tonks is sitting in our lesson.

Terror asked "Tonks is metaphorpic, that counts as a transfiguration right?"

I gulped, nodded and sat down at our desk, right at the front. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. Tonks winked at me, Why didn't she tell me?!

Professor McGonagall started "This is Miss Tonks everyone, she is in seventh year and has helpfully joined us for our lesson. Miss Tonks is metaphorpic, that means she can change her looks at will." Most of the Slytherin girls groaned in envy. Ced, Merton and Terror didn't help by trying to stifle their giggles...

"Now Miss Tonks would you mind explaining?" The Professor asked

"Sure thing Professor." She said "Metaphorpic Abilities are very useful, you can use them for camouflage;" she grew shorter and her hair changed to a khaki colour.

"You can use them to change into someone else, eliminating the need for polyjuice;" She better not, and yes she turned into me, my exact height and hair, eyes skin. The class laughed at the medium sized, black haired, blue and white eyed girl. Terror is nearly crying. I stooped lower into my chair.

She grinned at me and continued "They can be used for fun;" her nose was now replaced with a duck bill, then a pig snout.

"And even for the hardships of puberty;" and about 10 spots appeared on her face, then disappeared.

"You cannot learn to be metaphorpic," some members of the class sighed "It is simply a genetic ability which counts as a transfiguration." She (hopefully) finished.

"Thank you Miss Tonks, you can ask any questions now class" Professor McGonagall said

Several people put up their hand. Tonks pointed to a Hufflepuff at the back.

"Can Metaphorpic Abilities mean you can change to look like a creature?" They asked, proud to be picked first. I knew Tonks, she would pick all the Hufflepuffs first, then the Slytherins. I knew the answer to most of the questions.

The answer came "No, we are still human, but we could change to look more like a creature, so to be a giant you would grow much taller and fatter to blend in, some features can be animalised, like the nose, hands, feet, ears, head, neck, arms and legs. For example you could grow a tail, wings, claws and dragon head, but it wouldn't make you a dragon."

"When did you find out you were Metamorphic?"

"When I was eight, playing hide and seek with Libby, she ran screaming when she though a strange green haired person was in the house." I blushed as the class laughed.

"Do you have to develop the abilities or do they just all come at once?"

"My abilities mostly come when you develop enough and your body thinks you can handle it, but you can develop them a bit."

"Can you change your clothes?"

"You can not change your clothes using metamorphic abilities." She hated that question...

"How does it work?"

"You think of what you want to become, and a bit like human transformations and animagus transformations you need to focus on your appearance and let the new form over take the thoughts." I have always liked that question.

"What are important advantages to the ability?" Boring...

"Other than winning at hide and seek? Metaphorpic Abilities mean you have an advantage for job opportunities, such a modelling, being an Auror, being under cover like a critic or spy. The list goes on." She answered smugly, Tonks would have no problem after leaving school, good marks, and being a metaphorpic, the employer would beg for her.

Professor McGonagall said "Miss Tonks, you must really go now, our time is up." The Slytherins with their hands up groaned and put them down.

Tonks left and class was dismissed, I banged my textbook on my head, I thoroughly hated that lesson...

At dinner two red headed boys approached the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey guys," Terror said still smirking

"Hello" The twins said

"Well, well, well, we had a visitor in our lesson today didn't we George" I groaned

"Yes, a Hufflepuff she was, wasn't she Fred"

"Yes, McGonagall called her 'Miss Tonks' if I am correct George,"

"Yes, yes you are Fred, she turned into Angelina" I groaned again

"Okay guys, stop it, Libby doesn't need to be embarrassed about Tonks, the Slytherins already jeered," Ced explained

"Thanks Ced, you are the only one there for me." I chortled

"Miss Black, how dare you break our little hearts!" George said

"They just broke in half!" Fred cried, with a hand on his forehead, and George's arm.

"Wotcher Libby! How did I do?" Tonks grinned

I scowled at her, Alicia, Angelina and Lee came over.

"Hey Tonks, great show" Lee commented

"Yeah it was great having to Angelinas in the room!" Kenneth laughed as he came over. Angelina blushed.

"Hey Gryffindors get back to your table, this place is getting crowded!" Merton said.

Ange, Alicia, Ken, Lee, Fred and George all left leaving the teasing to Terror and Tonks, two people I couldn't live without who make me crazy. Ced is the only one who wasn't teasing me, so much to Merton's annoyance I started to call him Mert for short. I felt bad for Ange, she got dragged in by Tonks, but Alice wasn't teasing her so that's good. Alice stands up for the underdogs.

The twins had shortened all our names. Kenneth is Ken or Kenny. Fred, George, Roger and Lee couldn't really be shortened to a good nickname. Terror and I stayed the same. Angelina is Ange, Alicia is Alice, Merton is Mert now and Cedric stays as Ced.

We walked back to the common room and I got out my wand and tapped the tune of 'Helga Hufflepuff' on the correct barrel, no student not of Hufflepuff has ever been in here. That is what I admire about Professor Sprout, she is so caring and loyal to her own house, she keeps us safe underground like her plants.

Terror, Tonks and Mert were getting on my last nerve. Tonks obviously noticed and left but the others didn't know what's coming...

I stomped up to my room and fell asleep, I should calm down first but my temper is overwhelming. Only four minutes later I woke up screaming loudly. They aren't my screams, but the dead's. All the people who died accidentally or were murdered, this is their screaming. Terror ran out of the room, it is so loud. I cannot stop it, it just happens. I am pretty sure everyone in Hogwarts could here the screaming. I saw Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore run into the dormitry before I blacked out.

A/N All the quotes at the end are MOVIE quotes, not from the books, and the quotes will stop when I come back from holiday. I repeat they are MOVIE quotes from an app on my phone, I would use the books but I couldn't fit them all in my suitcase... trust me, I tried.

"Hey, my eyes aren't glistening with the ghosts of my past!" - Harry Potter


	16. Chapter 16: Purple

I am almost awake, my dad calmed me as I 'slept' it is where I get pushed out of my body as the dead try to come back. My body is vibrating, probably the after shock.

'Wake up now Libby, they are gone now, wake up' my dad said quietly as I drifted awake.

I am still vibrating, and I can see Tonks, on the far side of the room, and Terror. Andy and Ted are talking to Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore. I think Madame Pomfrey can see that I am waking, she is rushing over.

As she reached my bed I sat up and threw my arms around her, I then burst into tears.

She is rather surprised at this I think, but soon enough I let go because the Professors and Andy and Ted came over. I hugged Andy, then Ted and cried.

Ted patted my head and said "Don't worry about it Libby, it is over done with now."

"Oh Libby, darling come here" Andy said holding out here arms, I took the hug.

Professor Dumbledore spoke "Miss Black, your...family...have explained what happened and we think that you should go home for a day-"

"No! I can't miss any lessons!" I cried, they all laughed and I blushed knowing how that sounded...

"Well then Miss Black, we should probably give you a separate dormitry to Hufflepuff for a while to make sure you are okay." I nodded understanding "Pomona, will you arrange this?" He asked, she also nodded, giving me a quick smile that I returned. "Now, I think we should go, you can have visitors and will be missing your first lesson, you will be expected to catch up" I nodded

As soon as they all left and I said goodbye to Andy and Ted, Tonks and Terror ran over and all of Links ran into the hospital wing.

Fred, George, Mert, Lee, Ken, Terror and Tonks all apologized for making me mad, and I forgave them, and then said sorry for deafening the entire school, they accepted and laughed. Alice kept asking if I am alright, which I replied to all of the questions yes.

Ced told me that the entire school may have heard the screaming, but no one knew what it was bar us.

Tonks had been promised a Howler from Andy and Ted, so I felt bad but she didn't mind. They all ran off to their lessons, Roger promised to make notes for Potions for me.

At half 10 Madame Pomfrey said I could go, I thanked her and went to the common room to get my stuff, I then remembered that my dormitry had changed, so I ran to the green houses to find Professor Sprout. I waited for the lesson to end, she said that Peeves had found you a room, and that it doesn't matter if I miss the lesson as I am ahead already. I found Peeves teasing Moaning Myrtle, I stopped him and she thanked me, he showed me to my dorm, which I am sure is the Come and Go room, or Room of Requirement. It is perfect. I gave Peeves some muggle stink bombs the twins made me as thanks. He zoomed off as I grabbed my bag.

I walked back to the green houses and quietly sat down in my place. Professor Sprout smiled at me, as did any members of Links.

I ate lunch quickly and grabbed my Potions notes off Roger, then I scampered down to the Potions room to find Professor Snape.

He gave me work to catch up on by tomorrow and so I nearly left. I turned around and asked "Professor, did you know my father?"

"Yes Miss Black, I did." He said

"I was just wandering if Sir, you knew anything you could tell me about him."

"Meet me here at four o'clock and I may help you Miss Black." He snarled

I am completely and utterly frightened of that man, but if he knew my father he could help, so I nodded and hurried to DADA.

Professor Minaka keeps asking if I am okay, it is getting on my nerves... I know Professor Dumbledore spoke to the Professors but they don't have to be so concerned!

I just tried to concentrate on my work, it is quite easy as Professor Flitwick had already taught us the wand lighting spell in class. So my mid wondered to Professor Snape and what he would tell me about my father.

I decided to get something to thank him after he helped me, now just what to get...

As Transfiguration starts I feel so relived, no Professor Minaka asking me how I feel, no Tonks this time to embarrass me and no hassle.

Following on from our lest lesson Professor McGonagall stands up and asks for a volunteer, my hand goes up as quick as a broom, as does Cassius'.

"Yes Miss Black, Mr Warrington, please come to the front." She said, I gulped...

"Now Mr Warrington can you take out your wand-" I gulped again "and repeat after me 'Wirstch Jargon' then state a limb and, since this is small magic, a colour. So 'Wirstch Jargon, limb, colour', flick the wand at each syllable." I am quaking in my shoes, I am so scared, I would rather face a pack of giants and vampires and werewolves all at once... okay maybe not but I am really scared...

I shut my eyes, held my breath and stood my ground.

"Wirstch Jargon Hair Purple ShortCurlyPermanent" I opened my eyes at the last part, I don't know what he said but he wasn't meant to do that. The class gasped as the Slytherin smirked.

"Mr Warrington detention my office at four o'clock!" She shouted

Terror mouthed at me 'hair', I placed my hands on my head and gasped loudly, it is short, and curly! Terror then mouthed 'it's purple', my eyes widened and I quickly mumbled 'sorry' to the Professor and 'I'll kill you' to Warrington as I ran out the door, I ran all the way to Myrtle's bathroom, into a cubicle and slammed the door shut.

Peeves floated though, as did Myrtle.

"Your hair Libby!" Myrtle exclaimed "What happened to your beautiful black, wavy hair?!" And yes, I am friends with ghosts, kind of comes with the SE (Spiritual Evocation)

"Warrington, he cursed me!" I cried through my sobs.

"Peeves'll kill the little snake for you Libby," he scowled, wow I just realised that you shouldn't be friends with ghosts, or poltergeists, it is too weird...

Terror ran in after me, and through the two spirits.

"Oh Libby! Ced was so angry with Warrington, he went up and punched him in the face, I am sure he would've beaten him to a pulp but Mert and I stopped him before he got into too much trouble, the boys are fuming and Ced got a detention for violence, and Mert would've too, I held them both just long enough before Pucey got up and Mert punched him too, all four of them got in a huge fight and have detention for a week, Warrington for a month. Oh Libby your hair!" She rambled. Myrtle looked horrified of being ran though but listened to the gossip. Peeves had floated off, probably getting something to prank the Slytherins with...

I just sat down and cried my heart out, my hair is the only thing that made me a Black, nothing else proved it!

Eventually Terror got me back to the classroom, my face is red with tear stains and class had been dismissed, Ced and Mert must have gone after the Slytherins or to the common room. The Professor told Terror to leave.

"Miss Black, first of all I am very sorry about that incident, and secondly I am also very sorry to say that your hair transformation is permanent. Mr Warrington cast a very complicated spell which cannot be changed by any means I know of. After you left the classroom Mr Diggory punched Mr Warrington in the face, as did Mr Graves to Mr Pucey, Miss Stimpson attempted to hold both Mr Diggory and Mr Graves back but failed. All four boys have received a weeks worth of detention, Mr Warrington has received a months worth. I suggest you go to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey can check to see any other damage." I nodded and sat up to leave, on my way out I heard her mumble something like 'bloody Slytherins' and 'last time I teach human transformations to first years'.

I got back to the common room where Terror is in the middle of explaining the lesson to Tonks, I walked over and curled up next to Tonks, I fell lay in her arms and heard a cry as she tugged at my hair.

Five minutes later Ced and Mert walked in, Ced cursing under his breath and Mert giggling while explaining something.

"We walked out the room and then ran after Warrington and Pucey, they got to the end of the corridor when about four galleons of water, seaweed and shells and stuff piled on top of them! We saw Peeves howling with laughter and floating away as they bloody swore their heads off. Filch appeared out of nowhere and took them to Snape, boy are they gonna get it." He said

I bolted upright at Professor Snape's name, I grabbed my bag and ran to the dungeons. He let me in and said simply "Because of recent events our meeting will be postponed until tomorrow, I am occupied with two first years who have earned themselves another detention." I nodded "Miss Black, if you would tell your poltergeist friend that if he wishes to make fools of my students, please do it in a tidier way,"

I smiled "Of course Sir,"

He then handed me a bottle "This will make your hair grow longer."

"Thank you sir," I said smiling at him, as I left I swear I saw the rarest sight ever, Professor Snape smiling...

A/N Wirstch Jargon is German, I had no wifi when I wrote this, so I could search the actual switching spell, sorry I will try and change that when possible but it is exam week soon and I will have no free time. I can also not check views or comments, but hey please comment! The dictionary said that the word 'switch' comes from 16thC Germany, I have a German dictionary, but it is completely in German, not very useful, so I picked to words in capitals in the definition and hoped for the best.

Hipster-Potamus

"A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." - Argus Filch


	17. Chapter 17: Family

Okay if you ignore the fact my hair is short, curly and purple, Ced and Mert have detention and everyone is laughing at me, okay maybe you cannot ignore all that, but I get to find out about my dad, I have a ghost and a poltergeist who will annoy and prank anyone who says a word against me and a team of friends with a death wish for two Slytherins.

Terror agreed that she will help me with the hair potion at lunch so I won't look like a purple haired cherub.

I felt so alone in my new dorm that I woke up at six o'clock! I decided to write a letter to Andy and Ted, and the Malfoys. I wrote about my hair, about my new dorm, and the screaming incident, even if Andy and Ted already knew that part. I also wrote about Myrtle and Peeves and how Professor Snape has given me a hair potion. I left out the part about my family...

I copied the letter, wrote the receiver's names and went to the Owlery. I gave Wicker the one for Andy and Ted, and a school owl the Malfoys.

I then walked back down to the Hufflepuff common room and entered, I then sat down on a sofa and waited for Ced, Mert and Terror. While I did this I copied up my potions work.

I left my bag in the Hufflepuff common room and we went to breakfast. Ced and Mert insisted they sit surrounding me, it is a lovely offer but two first years isn't much protection. Tonks then sat down opposite me and Terror opposite Mert. After a slightly awkward breakfast Tonks left and we walked to Potions with Roger. He explained our last lesson in full detail, I thanked him heartily as he is the only one acting normally.

So I started the cure for boils with Roger, as I had his notes we didn't talk much just stuff like 'pass me the...' or 'how much of...'. It is nice, a bit of peace and quiet, he ignored my hair and just went around normally, that is all I could ask for.

At the end of the lesson Professor Snape reminded me about our meeting, like I would forget. I told my friends it is to check I caught up on class work.

Herbology is very, very awkward. All the members of Links were angry with the Slytherins and it showed, a lot. My hair will be a constant reminder of Slytherin hate. Professor Sprout keeps asking me questions: 'How is the new dormitry?', 'Are you okay?' and 'Do you need to leave?' Eventually I thought that the answer to the last question would become 'Yes' if she keeps asking questions...

Luckily lunch came and Terror helped me wash in the potion. My hair grew rapidly to above my shoulders, it isn't very long, but still much better than before. My hair, when it was black went down to my hips, I didn't like the change..

We went to eat and Tonks said that my new hair suited me, I laughed.

Ange came over and poured some slime over my head, at first I squealed and then the goo just disappeared!

"There, in about an hour your hair, at the top will look quite cute and flat, with frizz below." Ange said.

"I told her to ask you beforehand, I really did!" Alice said in fake surrender.

If this turns out bad, I will murder you." I scowled

"Hey, it can't look worse than purple cherub hair!" Terror grinned

"Yeah, but the potion grew it," I excused

"Libby, it looked bad, we all knew it, even you." Tonks admitted, I shrugged, defeated.

Lunch ended and we went off to DADA class. We are curing werewolf bites. I had always thought you cannot cure werewolf bites, I guess I was wrong.

We cure the bites on these dummies, if they weren't cured then they would disappear, at the end of the lesson three dummies were left, mine, Roger's and another Ravenclaw's.

As we left the classroom my hair suddenly frizzed at the bottom and flattened at the top. Ange's potion worked! I yelped with joy, as did Terror, I made a mental note to thank her...

"Libby your hair looks great!" She squealed

"Just in time to show it off to Warrington then," Ced smirked

We walked to Transfiguration in a line with our arms wrapped around our necks, we had to split as we entered the classroom but I grinned at Warrington and he just gaped with his mouth open. Ha.

As we worked on the switching spell with two objects on our desk Professor McGonagall came round to our desk, complimented our spell work and then whispered "Good job on your hair as well Miss Black," I smiled and thanked her in return.

I said goodbye to everyone and walked slowly to the dungeons, nothing could ruin my mood today.

Professor Snape let me in and I sat down at a desk near the front. He placed a huge book on my desk that said 'Pureblooded Families' I opened the first page and found all the Pureblood last names in alphabetical order. Black is at the very top. I turned to the said page and found 'Peverell' at the top, it starts every page.

I followed down the list from 'Phineas Nigellus Black' married 'Urula Flint', I went to 'Cygnus Black' who married 'Violette Bulstrode', to 'Pollux Black' married to 'Irma Crabbe' whose daughter 'Walburga Black' married 'Orion Black' their son 'Regulus Black' married my mother who is called 'Claudine Delacour'. Sadly, like most on the page, it said in grey ink [deceased] underneath the name. It then said 'Turn to Delacour page', I did as said and found that my mother has a sister called 'Apolline Delacour' she married 'Bernard Delacour' and had two children called 'Fleur' and 'Gabriella'. I have two cousins!

I turned back to the Black page and looked at my uncle's name. Underneath it, it states 'Godfather to Harry Potter' My eyes widened and quickly turned to the Potter page. I ignored his parents but looked for their siblings. We all know the tail of the Potters, 'Lily Evans' has a sister called 'Petunia Evans'! She has married 'Vernon Dursley' and had a son called 'Dudley Dursley', who calls their child that?

So I have an Aunt, an Uncle in law, two cousins and a godcousin, who is Harry Potter...

I magically copied the Black, Delacour, and Potter pages and thanked Professor Snape. For both the information and hair growth potion. I summoned out of my bag a wrapped bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Um, Professor, I don't think you know how much the information means to me, thank you, and for the potion. I handed him the chocolate and hugged him. Yes I hugged a Professor.

"Miss Black, thank you for your gift, but the hug is very unprofessional and unnecessary. I knew Lily, and if you are related, even farly, I feel the need to help. You should go.

I detached myself form the hug, thanked the Professor again and went to my dorm. I quickly wrote a letter to Apolline Delacour, in French, and ran to the Owlery. I gave Wicker a treat and the letter. I also gave a school owl a letter for Harry Potter, and one for Petunia Dursley, just in case. I left out the wizarding part.

If my calculations are correct, Fleur is a second year and Gabriella is only eight.

Then it dawned on me, if my mother is dead, I am an orphan. I sat down on the Owlery floor and cried. I may have uncovered an aunt and uncle, cousins and family, but my parents are dead.

[Looking at the tapestry with the Black Family Tree]

"I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pureblood mania...my repulsive cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange..." - Sirius Black

A/N Yes, I do realise that Bellatrix is in Azkaban, but I want the Malfoy family to seem homey, as Libby is close to them. So Bellatrix has stayed out of Azkaban for reasons like she gave enough names of other death eaters.

**A/N Back from holiday yesterday, suffering from jet lag and school. I have a rew chapters written, I need to post them but I am quite busy, please comment. Thank you to Silverlynx13 for commenting, I liked the encoragement! (A lot) This chapter is for Silverlynx13!**


	18. Chapter 18: Letters

I woke up feeling happier, Peeves had come across me and found Kirley, he carried me to my dorm, I thanked him gratefully. He had called Tonks, who I explained everything to. She then sat with me until I fell asleep.

People always feel better after confiding in someone.

I decided that tonight I will try and talk to my mum. I went to breakfast and sat next to Tonks. As the post arrived, as well as the Daily Prophet, An owl came with a letter in small, neat writing addressed to Lyra Black. My heart raced, who replied...

I opened the letter and read:

'Dear Lyra,

It is wonderful to hear from you, even if it is very distantly related, and not biologically, I hope that you will visit us, you said that you go to a boarding school, and that you are 11. My son, Dudley, and Harry are both nine. It is Vernon's birthday on Friday, maybe you could get some time off from school and come, with permission with from your guardians of course. I hope you are well, and I am very sorry to hear about your parents.

From Petunia Dursley

P.S. Sending post by owls is very unique, but I have a phobia, so please try and avoid it'

I laughed at the response, they are muggles, but she sounds so... formal. I am definitely asking Andy if I can go. I grabbed some parchment, completely ignoring my food, and wrote a letter to Andy, explaining the family tree, and my invite on Friday. I gave the owl some bacon and sent him off straight away with my letter. I then summoned some muggle stamps Ted had given me, grabbed another owl about to fly back to the Owlery and sent him off with a short reply to Petunia, but told it to post it in a muggle post box. I also inserted the 'Muggle to Owl' section address at the Ministry of Magic, without any magical terms so she could reply. As no one knows where Hogwarts is.

Terror, Ced, Mert, Roger and I walked to our flying lesson. Madame Hooch gave us some basic flying tricks and tips to try out during the lesson, once again Ced and I where two of the few who managed them.

In Herbology the Gryffindors were very surprised at my hair, of course they hadn't seen it improved, only Ange when I went to thank her. I have got to say, the bouncing bulb is more hassle than needed. Most of the class couldn't hold them, never mind plant them, I did a few, Terror couldn't do one though.

At lunch I had a reply from Andy, saying that she would ask Professor Dumbledore and tell you the outcome by dinner.

I am so excited! I skipped to DADA. Professor Minaka was quite shocked as I skipped into the classroom, before everyone else, Terror followed and we instantly started working on the dummies.

Terror actually manage to cure the werewolf bite this lesson! Woo hoo!

Professor McGonagall said that since we all mastered the Switching Spell that we would move onto turning a mouse into a snuff box.

Terror, the animal rights girl, refused to turn animals into objects, 'It might hurt them' Professor McGonagall had to show her an animagus mouse being turned into a snuffbox and back,who then said it felt like being tickled before she would comply. Professor McGonagall had this video just for this reason.

No one had any change on the spell, so we had to practice the wand movements and incantation for homework.

In Charms we did the fire making spell, we learnt it for Herbology before so everyone did it well.

After the lesson we went to the Hufflepuff common room and did homework. I waited for dinner so I could get my reply from Andy and and Ted.

I got more than that at dinner four letters landed in front of me. I picked up the first, it said:

'To Libby,

Professor Dumbledore says that you can go after Double Charms tomorrow, I will meet you at Kings Cross and we will disapperate to Privet Drive, I will leave you there until half seven, I will pick you up, disapperate to Kings Cross and you will be back by dinner time.

Love from Ted'

I am so happy! I picked up the next letter.

'Dear Lyra,

I am so sorry you didn't know your mother, she was a lovely woman. I am so happy to finally here from my niece! Fleur and Gabriella are also full of joy and send you two letters as well. Please visit us over Christmas, as we are busy over half term. I would send a longer letter, but you will not want to read my ramblings. I cannot wait to meet you, please send a picture. Gabriella has put one in here letter as she is not very good at English, but knows the phrase; a picture means a thousand words. Trust me when I say, your mother was a lovely woman, it is such a pity that you couldn't grow up with her. One day we will come to England, when Gabriella is older maybe.

I love you, please write back,

from your Aunt Apolline and Uncle Bernard,

xxxxxx'

A tear went down my cheek, they sound so nice. I began the next letter, it is in very curly writing.

'Dear Lyra,

I have a new cousin! I am sorry about your parents, I cannot remember them but mother says they are great. And a large pity they died. I am learning English, so I hope this makes sense. I am in my second year of Beauxbatons. I hope you are enjoying 'Hogwarts' what an strange name that is. I am on Beauxbatons Quidditch team, both our mothers were chasers. My dad does not play. I am a chaser. You are not old enough to be in a team, but what position do you play? What team do you support? I would love to write more, but what I want to write, I do not know how to say in English.

Please write back soon,

Love from your cousin Fleur xxxxx'

Dinner ended and I ran to my dorm, after saying goodbye to Tonks. I sat down on my bed and read the last letter. It was brief but you can see she has tried very hard.

'To Lyra,

I am Gabby, I am not very good at English but it is fantastic that we have a new cousin. I hope you can read this. Mum says that your mum and dad are dead. I feel sorry. I hope you will visit us. I put in some pictures of us and auntie.

From Gabby xxx'

I found a picture of the Delacours. They are quite tall, they all have blond hair Gabby, Fleur and Apolline are very pretty, and Bernard is very handsome.

My mother is very pretty, she looks a lot like Apolline, she has long blond hair and light blue eyes, she is gorgeous.

I get out my quill and four pieces of parchment.

The first says:

'Dear Andy and Ted,

Thank you. The Delacours have also invited us to their home in France in the Christmas holidays.

Lots of love from Libby x'

Then I began the Delacours. (All in French)

'Dear Aunt Apolline and Uncle Bernard,

It is such a good thing to know of new family. I have also unearthed a Godcousin. I would love to visit you over the Christmas holidays. I am also busy over the half term. I have sent a letter to Andromeda (Andy) and Ted to ask them if we can visit. I know it will not be on Christmas day as I am visiting my other family. You are very good at English, so I am sorry if my French makes no sense, I am sure you do not ramble! I cannot remember my parents so knowing she is dead has made an impact but not too large. It would be lovely for you to come to England.

Love from Libby,

xxxxxx

P.S. I will send the pictures with Gabby's letter.'

I checked over my French and read Fleur's letter again, then I began to write again. (In French)

'Dear Fleur,

I have two new cousins, an aunt and uncle and a godcousin, I am very excited! I am sorry about my parents as well, I do not remember them. Your English is very good, sorry if you do not understand my French though. I am in my second week of Hogwarts! It is a very strange name. I agree. I love Quidditch, my dad played Seeker, I am a chaser, but I do not play in a team so I am not permanently sure. I support the Tutshill Tornados, which team do you support? Your English lesson must work as you are great at it!

Love from Libby xxxxxx'

I hope she gets the hint about calling me Libby.

Lastly I started to write to Gabby.

'Dear Gabby,

I got the hint of calling you Gabby, so please, call be Libby. For an eight year old, you English is great. I am going to try and visit at Christmas. I loved the pictures, so I put in one as well. It was taken on my last birthday in August. From left to right is Ted, Andromeda (Andy), Nymphadora (Tonks), Remus, Me and Cleo. Ted and Andy are my guardians, by blood my aunt and uncle. Tonks is my cousin, Remus is her friend and Cleo is our house elve, she is like a little granny! The second picture goes Bella, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Me. Narcissa and Bella are my aunties, Lucius is my uncle, and Draco is my cousin.

Love from Libby xxxxxx'

My hand is aching. I walked to the Owlery and gave Wicker the three letters for France, and another owl Andy and Ted's.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" - Tonks

**A/N Should I keep putting quotations at the bottom of each chapter? Please comment and tell me, or they will stop after I have run out of chapters I did in the holidays. Or not, I am not sure please vote on my poll!**


	19. Chapter 19: Harry Potter

I am meeting my godcousin. I am meeting Harry Potter. I am not allowed to tell him about the wizarding world. Life is very hard.

What if they hate me? What if they ask about my life? What am I going to do?

"Libby, calm down, they are your family, sort of...you can do this." Tonks said

"If I get any letters, do not read them Tonks! Remember you need to get my stuff from my dorm. Peeves will show you where it is and you can get a house elve to bring it to my dorm. You just need to pack my stuff, nothing more. Terror can unpack." I said quickly. I walked to Charms with Terror as I hyperventilated.

I couldn't do the softening spell, I am too scared. Roger did it.

The lesson droned on slowly, I just kept repeating the wand movement and saying 'Spongify' the pink light shot out of my wand, but seemed to have no result. I am not really concentrating to be honest.

Terror shook me as the end bell went. She had to push me to the front of school, I thanked her, and made her promise to keep out of my stuff.

I got on the train in a daze and put on my muggle clothes. I then wasted away the time by wrapping up Vernon's present. Ted bought him a set of five ties and sent them to me to wrap.

As the train pulled into the station I hopped out, grabbed my bag and his present and ran to Ted.

"Before we disapperate, let's go to that shop and get them a box of chocolates." Ted suggested

"Okay," I agreed. I ran to the shop "Oh Ted, can we get Harry this?" I begged picking up a cauldron cake.

"They are muggles Libby." He replied

"Oh, yeah, how about this?" I asked pointing to one of those giant lollipops.

"Okay, but you are buying it." I pulled out my muggle money and paid the shop keeper, Ted did the same with the chocolates. We walked down an alley and disapperated.

I do not like disapperation, at all.

I said goodbye to Ted and walked up to Number Four Privet Drive, I held my breath and knocked on the door.

"Oh Hello Lyra, it is simply wonderful to meet you." The woman, who I presume is Petunia said.

I smiled, slightly shocked at the sight behind her. A very fat man and boy. I hope the boy is Dudley, not Harry.

"Yes, and me" I said, I hugged her awkwardly and shook the man's hand. "Happy birthday Vernon," I said passing him the present. "Oh and here it is." I said passing Petunia the chocolates. The boy licked his lips.

"Hello, I am Dudley," I felt relieved.

"Nice to meet you, where is Harry?" I asked ignoring the boys hand.

A boy climbed out from...under the stairs, I pulled him into a hug. I am hugging Harry Potter.

"You must be Lyra." He smiled, he is very skinny.

"Call me Libby, here, it is just a little something I picked up at the train station." His eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Thank you," he said, putting it in the cupboard. Dudley looked very jealous.

"You are Harry Potter," I said, not quite believing it.

"Yeah, you are Libby Black, my godcousin, could you explain how we are related?" He said confused.

"Let us go to the lounge Lyra, we will talk and then sing happy birthday to Vernon." She said butting in. I decided that I didn't like the Dursleys.

"So Lyra, what school do you go to again?" Vernon said

I smiled at the name I had made up "Madame Pomona's Boarding School,"

"So how are we related-" Harry began again

"I have never heard of it, you are eleven correct, the boys are only nine." Petunia butted in again.

"Libby, how are we-" Harry started

"Petunia, get the presents" Vernon cut in

"Harry could you show me where the toilet is?" I smiled

"Dudley can show you dear" Petunia said quickly

My smile faded "Oh I think Harry can show me." Before they could stop us I grabbed his arm and walked out

"It is upstairs," he said, I walked upstairs and he followed.

"My uncle is your godfather." I said bluntly "Your parents are dead, so are mine. I live with my second cousin and her parents. I also have a second cousin your age called Draco. Odd name yes, any other questions?"

"I have a godfather!" He sounded astonished

"Yes, he is in prison for murder. I am your closet relative I can think of. I don't like these Dursleys..."

" Nor do I, I sleep in a cupboard, Dudley has probably stolen that lollipop, I have to cook for them as well."

I gasped, "Here is the address if you want to sent me a letter, put Lyra Black on it as well." I shoved a piece of paper in his hand as Dudley came up the stairs.

"Mum says you need to come down and sing happy birthday to dad." He said proudly.

"Okay Dudley, we will follow you." I smiled, he started to walk down the stairs "I will send you food every week, by owl."

He smiled and hugged me. Was I this adorable at age nine?

We walked downstairs and sang happy birthday to Vernon. Petunia offered me some cake and gave Harry the smallest piece ever. I said I was full and gave him the rest.

At 7:20 I said goodbye to the Dursleys and hugged Harry tightly. I whispered "If anything out of the ordinary happens, send me a letter. Do not loose that piece of paper, or the lolly. And mostly near your eleventh birthday, send me a letter,tell me everything."

I kissed him on the cheek. Hugged him again and walked down the street. Poor Harry Potter he has a horrid family, and a murderer as a godfather.

I met Ted disapperated to Kings Cross, got on the train and got changed back into my robes.

I bought a pumpkin pasty and a cauldron cake then wrapped them up in the left over wrapping paper, I would send them to Harry, muggle or not. I decided not to tell anyone that Harry Potter is my godcousin.

I ate dinner and sent an owl off to Harry with the pasty and cake before going back to my dorm, in which only a bed remained.

At half 11 I woke up and walked to Astronomy. As we continued the star map I told Terror, Ced and Mert about my visit. I changed Harry's name to Martin Johnson.

I then sleepily went back to bed two hours later.

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist." - Harry Potter

**A/N Please comment and vote in my poll! Exam week is drawing closer and after one day of school I am wishing for the weekend...**


	20. Chapter 20: The Room of Marauders

I woke up at about 10, so I went to the kitchens to eat breakfast, I really got to know this house elve called Jamie, he reminded me of Cleo. As I finished my food he came with another tray. Jamie didn't want me to leave. I took the food and asked nicely if he would put it in a box. I then charmed the box to open at Harry's touch not anyone else's.

I got three school owls to take the box to the Dursleys'.

I felt like a walk so I went down to Hagrid's. I asked about Harry Potter, he said that he just hoped he is safe. I trusted Hagrid, he is one of those people who you immediately like. It just sort of blurted out.

"HarryPotterismygodcousin." I slammed a hand over my mouth, please say he didn't understand...

"Have you met him?" I nodded "Well you were bound to some day... I guess Dumbledore just never expected you to find out so soon. How did you find out?"

I didn't want to snitch on Professor Snape so I said "A Pureblood Family book"

"Okay Libby, Okay. Poor fella, no loving family, a murderer as a godfather. I bet he loved meeting you. 'e is goin' to be so confused in two years when I pick him up and tell 'im he's a wizard. You should go now Libby, see 'ou later," He rambled, pushing me out the door.

I just stopped outside the door and gaped, I let out my secret. A hand is waving in front of my face, two hands are...

"Hey Libby"

"Hello Libby"

"Earth to Libby"

"Come in Libby"

"Fred, George, shut up!"

"Sorry" came the synchronized reply

They each put an arm under my armpit and dragged me to the Black Lake, against my protests...

"What do you want?!" I screeched

"Just to show you-"

"What we took-"

"From Filch's Office."

"But if you'd rather-"

Walk back to school..." Fred ended

"No, sorry, show me, please." I said

"Beg" George smirked

"Oh glorious red headed twins, Gred and Forge, please oh mighty ones," I begged

"Gred and Forge..."

"Might use that" George said as Fred pulled out some parchment.

"What is that?" I asked

"The Marauder's Map"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" George said tapping his wand on the parchment.

"You are pulling my leg," I said as ink started to spread round the page.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." I read off the page

"Oh Moony,"

"Oh Wormtail,"

"Oh Padfoot,"

"And Prongs"

"We owe you one,

"More that one Freddie,"

"It's us!" I said pointing to the edge of the Black Lake.

"Yes, well done Libby" Fred said patronisingly

"Shut up," I said slapping his arm "Is Charlie in the girls bathroom?"

"Yes, yes he is"

"The sly dog" Fred commented.

"Where's the room of requirement?" I asked

"Room of Requirement?" George asked

"Oh it doesn't show up on the map!"

"Room of Requirement?" Fred repeated

"I will show you if you promise me a favour in the future."

"Sure, why not?" George said

"Show us the room!" Fred insisted

"Only if you promise,"

"Okay" the said and I folded up the map, passed it to George, grabbed both of their hands and ran.

We weaved in and out of people. Eventually we stood next to a blank wall.

"Meet me here, after curfew." I whispered in their ears.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her Georgie"

"I agree Fredrick"

As promised I quietly left the dorm without waking Terror, I walked through the common room and then sprinted to the seventh floor opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls he is trying to teach ballet.

The twins arrived about a minute later I paced in front of the wall three times and wished for a place to meet.

Thirty tense seconds afterwards a cute carved door appeared. They followed me through and gazed in amazement. Fred got out the Marauder's Map and a quill. They put where we are standing 'Room Of Requirement'. I checked the map, left the room and made George pace three times while thinking of what he needs.

We entered the room again and found mounds of Zonko's products. I laughed. Whereas they both took a handful and stuffed them in their pockets.

"Libby, if you ever need anything..."

"Just ask, we will help."

"This is better than the map"

"I agree Fred, I agree"

I said goodnight to them both, they check the map for people. Filch is in his Office so I ran for it.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs." - Dobby

**A/N Patricia Stimpson, Kenneth Towler, Merton Graves and all of the other characters are real characters, not much is known about them but that means I can develop the character. Most of the character's birthday's are made up as few are known. I try and stick to the facts known and make up the ones I don't. Check out Harry Potter Wiki as well, it is soooooooo awesome.**

**Please vote in the poll!**


	21. Chapter 21: Dumbledore

I did my homework with Terror on Sunday.

I also received four letters.

One from Andy saying that I could go to the Delacours in the last week of the Christmas holidays, but that I will be going alone and Christmas day is going to be spent with the Malfoys.

I replied by saying thank you to Ted for taking me, that Harry is very nice, and that the Dursleys are horrid muggles.

The next letter is from Apolline, she said that I looked just like my mother at my age and I am very pretty. I responded by thanking her and telling her that I can visit at Christmas, but only for the last week as I am going to my cousin Draco's house. I said that I could not wait to meet them and hoped time flew by.

Fleur's letter simply thanked me for saying that she is pretty, pointed out the fact that we can practice Quidditch when I visit and told me what team she supported. I told her that Quidditch practice will be a good idea, and that I hope our teams will play each other some day.

The last letter is Gabby's, she asked me why I am called Libby and not Lyra, so I explained about my initials and stupid Black star tradition.

I then sent a letter to Petunia asking if she had a picture of Lily that I could have. I put a muggle stamp on this one, and just to make sure she thought I am 'normal' I asked about Vernon and Dudley. As I know she adores them.

That wasted most of my day away, homework and letters.

Terror and I walked to Dinner together, we sat next to Ced and Mert. Ced and I discussed Quidditch, he is like the big brother of the group, as I think he is also the oldest. Terror and Mert wanted nothing to do with that conversation so we moved on to 'What did you get for...' for lots of different homework.

Suddenly an owl flew down, the letter it was holding dropped into my hands.

I had only just sent them, how did someone reply so fast.

"It's from Hagrid!" I laughed at the untidy scrawl.

"Open it then!" Mert egged on. I stuck my tongue out at him, and opened the letter.

'Libby,

Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you about your cousin. Andromeda (is that how you spell it?) And Ted are both here about the case. I cannot say you are not in trouble because I don't know.

Hagrid'

I gulped, I guessed which cousin, or godcousin... I showed Terror the letter, she gasped.

"Go Libby, Now!" She said pushing me up off the bench and in the right direction. I turned around and stared at her. "Go!"

As I walked out of the great hall another owl flew at me, I detached the letter.

'The password is: Toffee'

Toffee... that's a muggle thing, isn't it?

I hurried along to Professor Dumbledore's office. I don't really know how to do this.

"Um...Toffee"

A gargoyle sprang aside and the wall divided in two. Then a spiral staircase started to move upwards. I stepped onto it as it rose higher a door came into view with a Griffon door knocker. I knocked on the door and heard 'Enter' in a quiet voice.

I opened the door slowly and came across Andy and Ted sitting opposite Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Black, you got Hagrid's letter then. Come, come, sit down." He conjured a chair out of thin air, I walked over and sat in it. "Now Hagrid told me that you know of you godcousin, Harry, and that you have met him. Toffee?" He asked offering a bowl of them, I declined.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened when you arrived at Privet Drive." He said.

"They welcomed me into their home, I gave Vernon the muggle ties Ted had bought, I gave Petunia the chocolate we got them. Harry came out of this cupboard, under the stairs. I hugged him and gave him this lollipop we got at the train station.

He is very skinny, he put it in the cupboard and asked how we were related. Before I could answer Petunia said we will go to the lounge and sing happy birthday to Vernon. Vernon asked what school I go to so I said Madame Pomona's Boarding School." I giggled "Harry tried to ask how we were related again but Petunia butted in saying she had never heard of it and confirmed my age. Harry tried again, this time Vernon butted in asking for the presents. So I asked Harry where the toilets are, Petunia said Dudley could but I insisted.

We went upstairs, I very bluntly said that my uncle is his godfather. I told him both our parents are dead and that I live with my second cousin and her parents. Also that have a second cousin his age called Draco.

He was shocked he had a godfather so then I said he is a murderer and in prison. I said that I am his closest relative other than the Dursleys, and that I didn't like them. He doesn't either, and he sleeps in a cupboard. He has to cook for them. I told him how to send a letter to me, and the muggle to owl address at the ministry.

Dudley came and said that we had to go and sing happy birthday to Vernon, so I told Harry that I would send food every week, by owl.

He smiled and hugged me. Then we walked downstairs and sang to Vernon. Petunia gave me some cake and Harry the smallest piece ever. I said I was full and gave him the rest.

Before I left I told him that if anything out of the ordinary happens, to send me a letter, especially near his eleventh birthday." I ended.

"Well Miss Black, it is obvious he is not treated well. I can send an under cover wizard to check it out in the child safety department. Thank you for that review of the visit. You did not tell them anything about the wizarding world, so you can go. Mrs and Mr Tonks, would you stay for a while. I said goodbye and left.

Terror sat waiting for me in the dorm, I told her it was about my time off school. I fell asleep after that. I talked to Dad about the Delacours and Dursleys. He didn't know the Dursleys, but I explained who they were and who the famous Harry Potter is my godcousin.

"Albus, do you really think it safe, leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are..." - Minerva McGonagall


	22. Chapter 22: Jobs

Ange, Alice, Terror and I all walked down to the Black Lake. We didn't know how to spend the weekends properly, so we meet, we talk. Simple really. The hard part is finding out what to talk about.

They all started a conversation about this muggle thing called 'Electricity', Ted, being a muggleborn, had told me a bit about it. I hadn't really understood.

"It is so annoying that you can't use phones or anything at Hogwarts!" Ange said "Don't you think?"

"I know, I haven't been able to use anything electronic, no curlers either!" Terror said.

"You have no idea what we are talking about, do you Libby?" Alice smiled

"Nope," I grinned

"Phones are like owls but you can send thing without using parchment or an owl. Straighteners straighten your hair." She explained. I looked at my new hair, knowing they would be no use to me.

"But we have spells that make your hair look like anything, if you know the right spell that is." I never did anything with my hair before. Tonks just did hers by thinking, and Andy used a spell to put hers in a plait everyday.

"Yeah, but muggles don't have magic, so they improvise." Ange said, grinning

"One day, I will have to take you to my house for a week, and live like a muggle." Terror laughed.

"One day you will all live in the wizarding world and owl me for every spell ever to make life easier. Witches and Wizards live so much easier." I retorted

"I still think phones are easier to use than owls!" Ange laughed.

"What do you think we will all do after Hogwarts?" Alice said

"Playing Quidditch, it looks so fun!" Ange replied

"A healer, or something practical like a scientist." Terror said

"What's a scientist?" I asked

"A muggle Herbologist, Potion master and stuff all in one." Alice said helpfully

"Too busy! I want to be an Auror, or a Transfiguration teacher." I said

"Libby! You are so clever! You could be in Wizengamot, First Class Order of Merlin, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, in the International Confederation of Wizards, Supreme Mugwump or even Minister for Magic! Maybe a headmistress or head Healer for St. Mungos! You would really waste you talent on teaching or risk your neck!" Terror cried.

I shrugged, "They both seem really interesting jobs," I mumbled at Terror's outburst.

"Terror is right though, don't was your talent Libby." Alice said

"Yeah, but Terror didn't need to burst out like that," Ange laughed

Two red headed boys with another boy behind them ran over to us.

Fred fell on the floor and started laughing.

"We - heard - Terror - from - the - other - side - of - the - lake!" George gasped, Fred is still laughing on the floor.

"What did you say that made Terror start shouting jobs at the top of her voice?" Lee laughed

"Libby said that she wanted to be an Auror or a transfiguration teacher," Ange said

"Terror said she could be Minister for Magic, and that she shouldn't waste her talent." Alice finished

"What's wrong with being an Auror, they are so cool!" George exclaimed

"I know!" I said

"But don't be a teacher!" Fred said "They are boring, and we would be pranking you!"

I raised my eyebrow "Pranking me?"

"We are going to run a joke shop when we are older," George explained

"Bit low ambitions," Terror said

"If my Auror job doesn't work out, then I will come and work at your shop boys." I said

"Hey! That is my back up plan!" Lee moaned

I laughed, "What's plan A?"

"A Quidditch commentator," he grinned

"You can commentate for our Quidditch matches, right Alice?" Ange said, she nodded jokingly

"Yeah, we can play subs too!" Fred said, George nodded.

"Where is everyone else? You know, our friends? Roger, Ced, Mert, Ken, Fred did you lock them up in the ROR?"

"No!" He shouted "Maybe George did" George shook his head.

"What is ROR?" Lee asked

"Forget I said it, maybe I will tell you all someday." I giggled

"Why do Fred and George know?!" Ange said

"We made a deal." George said.

"I want in!" Lee screamed

"To bad!" I retorted "So our friends, where are they?"

"Roger is studying" Terror said

"Ken is copying Lee's homework," Fred said

"What?!" Lee said and ran towards the school, he got about 20 feet, before realising he didn't care and he turned back.

"So Ced and Mert?" I asked

"Ced is getting Mert out of the kitchens before he eats the entire school stock." Lee laughed as he arrived back at the group.

"Okay." I said at Lee's response

Roger and Ken both turned up about half an hour later.

Roger greeted us "I knew you would be here!"

"And I knew that you would be in the Library studying Roger. Lee, by the way your second question is wrong." Ken laughed as Lee scowled.

"Roger, what do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts, we all know you have it planned out." Fred shouted

"Well, without OWL and NEWT results, my idea is going to be something in the Ministry, preferably close to the minister." He smiled

"So you'll be Senior under secretary to Libby then?" George joked as I conjured a ball of mud and chucked it at him, I missed.

"Libby?" Roger asked, Alice then explained our previous conversation.

I asked Ken what he wanted to do as she explained the conversation to Roger.

He replied "I have no idea. Um... something fun, pays well though, keeps me away from the twins" he laughed as Fred and George pretended to be heart broken.

"Um, well we are only in our first year of Hogwarts, I have no idea, whatever my exam results suggest. Maybe a reporter, for the daily prophet."

"What makes you think we won't be in the newspaper?!" Fred said

"We could be famous Beaters, Aurors or pranksters!" George concluded

I laughed at this, but George just looked offended, jokingly. I don't think that the twins could be serious for five minutes.

Then Ced and Mert arrived.

"Thank me, if I hadn't stopped Mert, we wouldn't have any lunch!" Ced laughed, we chorused thanks.

"Look at the time! It is lunch time!" Alice cried, we all got up and ran to the Great Hall. We took our seats.

Mert didn't touch his food for a few minutes. "I'm not really hungry..." he moped

Ced laughed, well he started to until Mert was sick on his food.

"Oh, um, Mert, lets take you to the Hospital Wing..." I said, I took one arm, and Ced the other. Terror went in front opening the Hospital Wing doors.

We laid him down on a bed as Madame Pomfrey instructed and stood outside waiting.

"Ced, what do you want to be after Hogwarts?" I said breaking the silence.

"A Quidditch player, or work for the Ministry. The Ministry is like plan Z though" he laughed.

"Okay, we had a conversation about after Hogwarts, so I thought I'd ask." I replied.

"Libby has such low ambitions Ced, please knock some sense into her!" Terror cried

"You want to work in the muggle world as a scientist thing!" I retorted

"Using my Herbology and Potions NEWTS!" She answered

"Okay, Libby, what did you want to be?" He butted in

"A transfiguration teacher or an Auror." I said simply.

"But you are so clever!" He said

"So are you Quidditch player!" I said

"You love Quidditch!" He said

"Yeah, but I love transfiguration!" I said

"An Auror is cool" he thought

"It is way to risky!" Terror said, our debate was cut short as Mert came out the door looking green.

"Madame Pomfrey gave me this wretched potion." Mert said.

"Aw Mert," I said as we hauled him back to the common room. Ced and I took him to their dorm, Terror didn't want to go into a boys dorm.

"Hey purple ghost girl! How come girls can go into the boys dormitories but boys can't go into the girls?" Their dorm mate Stebbins asked, I knockback jinxed him and he flew onto his bed backwards.

I laughed, as did Ced. We left Mert to sleep and went to the kitchens with Terror. Then we ate some lunch and joined the others by the lake again.

The day passed with talking and laughing, at dinner time we fetched Mert, he actually ate this time and soon enough we were back in the common room saying goodnight.

**A/N I am very busy at the moment, so I will try and update at least once a week! By the way please comment, poll results stated that the quotation idea isn't nessicary...I might have forgotten something like that THIS STORY HAS 1227 THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


End file.
